


Behind the Masks

by LuLumage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Redemption, Original Akuma, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Spoilers for chameleon, the rest of the miraculous class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLumage/pseuds/LuLumage
Summary: When situation arises where Ladybug is there and Marinette isn't, Lila is able to paint her out as the bad guy. Hurt by her friends inability to see the truth Marinette questions if any of them are trustworthy. Or is most of them are. Meanwhile some of her classmates have their own problems.





	1. No Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I'm excited!

This day was not starting out well. Marinette was tired when she got up having only gotten to sleep at three am thanks to rather vicios night akuma. She did not need her mother waking her up at six.

  
“ You knew about the huge order for your school’s anniversary party I told you we would need your help yesterday.” Sabine explained with a tired smile of her own. ‘Had she? Oh … yeah she had’. “ Sorry Maman its okay of course I’ll help.

  
While she hurried to get dress though Marinette could feel a headache coming on. She vaguely remembered bumping her head when Carapace, she had needed his help, summoned his protective force field a little to early while they were battling the akuma. She had ran right into it. It hadn’t hurt that much last night. ‘Guess it was the adrenaline. Ughh great this better not last long.’

  
Unfortunately it did. Throughout the whole time she was helping her parents bake macaroons she constantly had to stop and stand still. If she didn’t she grew dizzy, and more then a few times she had ended up dropping or knocking over whatever she had been working with. Finally her parents told her to take some macaroons to school so the principal could taste test them and make sure they were what he wanted.

  
Marinette agreed trying to ignore her parents exasperated faces and took off out the door. Pause then, her head hurt. ‘I getting tired of this.’ She heard her parents.  
“ She might be sick, maybe we should have had her lie down.”

  
“ Sabine honestly I’m sure if she went to bed on time she’d be fine. She has to stop this sleeping in habit.”

  
‘I’m not choosing to I’m so exhausted nowadays that I miss my alarm half the time.’ Whatever. She ran across the street slightly annoyed and right at the steps of the school her headache was back. Dizzy, she tripped. And hit the ground. Hard. “ Seriously!” She blinked back tears, she had saved the macaron box but her elbows had taken a blow.

  
“Marinette are you okay?” Tikki was whispering. Marinette grimaced and nodded. The little kwami’s concerned face was peeking out of her purse. ‘This isn’t going well.’  
Ouch, her legs hurt when she stood up. Up the stairs slowly this time though, and into the school. Only to be greeted with a scene she hadn’t expected. Marinette knew some students would be helping decorate for the anniversary party, she just wasn’t expecting her entire class to be here. Or for them all to be taking orders from Marinette’s least favorite person. ‘Lila’

  
“ Marinette! You’re finally here!”

  
‘Finally? Had they been waiting for her?’

“ Alya what's happening?” Max and Kim were holding weirdly colored balloons, Ivan and nino were holding instruments and microphones, and Alya and the rest of the girls were carrying space themed party decorations.

“ Girl were helping set up the party!”

‘All of us?’ Marinette looked at her class confused and caught Lila glowering at her. “When did we decide on this?”

  
“ Last night Lila texted all of us.” Rose said sweetly.

‘She did? But I checked my phone and… oh… wait let me guess she didn’t tell me so that I would look bad if I didn’t show up. That little-’ Marinette’s thought were cut off when.

“ Yo I made it.” Nino skittered into the school courtyard. “ Sorry dudes I slept in.”

‘Understandable you were helping me as Carapace, darn akuma had to show up at night.’

  
“ It's alright Nino Marinette just got here too.” Lila’s voice was sweet but Marinette could hear small amount of annoyance.  
‘Just got here? I didn’t even-’

  
“ Phew that’s a relief, oh my bro asked me tell you all that he can’t make it, last minute photo shoot I think.”

“I’m sure we could handle decorating without him especially since Lila’s directing us, her great aunt is famous party planner you know. Lila learned a lot from her. And she had the awesome idea for a space theme!”

Sure. Marinette frowned at Kim’s remark but just sighed and turned to her friend. “ Alya I never got a text I’m here on an errand for my parents.” Alya opened her mouth to reply but Lila cut her off.

“ But I know I sent one to everyone in the class.” She said a little to loudly while adding a sniffle. ‘Great all eyes are on us now.’

“ It’s cool I’m sure Marinette missed it.”

“No I didn’t Alya I checked my phone this morning.”

“ Ms. Always a mess in the morning, I’m sure you did.” Marinette bit her tongue, sometimes Alya said things in playful way, but Alya’s slight frown made her wonder if Alya was upset at her.

  
“ Lila may think she sent all of us a text but she could have missed one of us.” Marinette nearly jumped and half of the class actually did, seemed like many of them had forgotten Nathaniel was there. He shyly looked over at Lila. “ There are a lot of us it would have been an honest mistake if you forgot one classmate but hey no harm done or anything right?”

As annoyed as Marinette was right now her headache was back and she didn’t want to argue. Nathaniel had just given her a life line out of this without her ending up looking bad so she took it. “ Yeah I’m sure it was just a mistake.” ‘Yeah right.’ “But it’s okay I’m here now let me just get this to Principal Damocles and text my parents about what’s going on.”

Lila didn’t answer, probably upset her plot failed, but there was a small chorus of okays form the rest of her class so Marinette started towards the Principal's office.  
While going up the steps her thoughts were not pleasant ones.

‘Seriously this is the fifth or sixth time now!’ Lila had been trying to stay true to her threat and so far like today Marinette had either been lucky or whatever Lila did wasn’t that bad. Enough that people got annoyed at Marinette for while but nothing worse. Like last week when Lila claimed to have supposedly ask Marinette if she could do a cake for her mother’s birthday and Marinette had supposedly said no. Surprisingly Nathaniel had come to her rescue then to, asking Lila if she had heard out Marinette’s reason for saying no. And Marinette had not given Lila a chance to answer as she had quickly launched into explaining that she couldn’t make any promises without asking her parents first. All the angry faces had faded into understanding ones. Accept Lila’s. Marinette knocked on Principal Damocles office door.

“ Come in.” She did and after a quick hello and explanation about the cookies she left, Principal Damocles promised to call her parents about what he thought about the macaroons.  
While she walked back to the courtyard she texted her parents. She walked down the steps to be greeted with the sight of Lila ordering everyone about.

“ The table for the snacks should be here and the one for the drinks on the other side.”

‘So if you wanted water and a snack you would have to walk back and forth and get around everyone who’s dancing? Great plan.’ Her headache was back.

The fact that Lila took her “party planner experience” to order her into doing the hardest jobs didn’t help it at all. Her elbows still hurt and unfortunately Lila noticed because she asked, with a smirk on her face, if Marinette to carry a heavy box full of cleaning supplies back down to the school basement.

  
“ Could I do something else the box is really heavy and-” Marinette got cut off.

“Everyone has a task already though it would seem mean to make them do while they’re in the middle of something else.” Once again Lila was a bit loud, all eyes were on them.

“I know it’s just-” “ Marinette why can’t you just do it?” Marinette turned to Alya,surprised at her slightly sharp tone.

“ I just-” Cut off again. “ It fine I can do it though it might hurt with my arthritis.” Immediately there was surge of “no”s and “don’t worry Marinette can do it”s, as well as a few looks of disapproval.

“ Seriously Marinette don’t be lazy.” She had to turn her face away from Alix then. That remark stung. ‘I being lazy?’ She picked up the box without a word. ‘Am I the only who has notice that Lila just sitting there being bossy?’

  
Her arms screamed in protest but she made her way to the basement door. In few seconds she was surprised to find Rose and Nathaniel joining her.

“ You dropped a few things don’t worry we’ll carry them in.” Rose chirped.

As soon as they were through the door Nathaniel offered to carry the box. “ It does look heavy and those bruises on your arms probably aren’t helping.” ‘Bruises?’ Marinette handed the box over and quickly looked down at her arms, sure enough both her elbows had taken on a purplish hue.

“Wait were those there all morning?” Rose’s face fell into concern.

“ I didn’t notice them until she rolled up her sleeves earlier.” Nathaniel stated in a low voice.

‘Fantastic this probably gonna bother me for a while.’ After putting the box away and promising Rose that she would let her treat her wounds later, the three of them walked out to find that their group had grown plus one.

  
‘Adrien!’ He was just saying hi to the rest of the class he waved at her too. Marinette jogged up to him she could feel her face heating up.

  
“ Dude you made it!” Nino gave him a tired but happy smile.

“ Yup my father actually got into a fight with one of the photographers.” Adrien grinned sheepishly. “ we actually had to cancel because neither of them would budge on which backdrop they thought we should be using.”

“ Wow someone had the courage to argue with your old man? Mad bravery there.”

  
“ This is wonderful you can help us now!” Marinette felt a surge of anger as she watched Lila latch on to Adrien.

“ Help us eat lunch you mean.” Max said as he adjusted his glasses. “ It is time for the lunch break we had planned.”

“ Nice, who was in charge bringing lunch again?” Alix looked around at her friends. No one said anything.

“ Mr. Damocles said he’d order us pizza for cleaning.” Lila spoke up before turning to Marinette. “Didn't I ask you to pick it up earlier?” All eyes on Marinette again.

‘You most certainly did not!’

“ No I don’t recall you doing that Lila.” Headache again.

“ But I’m sure I did!” A sniffle. “ I wouldn’t have forgotten that.”

“ But you didn’t te-”

“ It’s okay Lila I’m sure Marinette just forgot, I can go them now if you want.” Marinette had to squeeze her eyes shut to avoid glaring at Kim. ‘I just forgot? I don’t forget things I do for the rest of my class.’

  
“ Kim you did a lot of the heavy lifting I’m sure you’re tired.” Max looked over at his friend with a concern look. “ Lila assigned getting the pizza to Marinette I’m sure she could do it now.”

“ Yeah she can.” Once again Alya’s tone was a bit sharp and Marinette felt like she was the only one noticing.

Gosh her head hurt and she was tired, to tired for this. “ Okay I’ll go get the pizza.” Her words came out in an exasperated tone unintentionaly.

“ Come Marinette it’s not that hard to pick up a pizza.” Alix said playfully.

“I know, now where am I going ?” Marinette looked up tiredly at Lila.

“ June’s Pizzeria I believe.” She had a sweet but slightly smug smile on, which fell when Nathaniel spoke up.

“ June’s? I know that place why don’t pick up the pizza I know a shortcut to get there.”

  
Lila looked surprise but Kim and Alix spoke before she could, urging Nathaniel in a playful manner to, “ Get going then.” After Nathaniel left the rest of the group decided to settle on talking for abit.

  
As much as Marinette wanted to try and talk to Adrien she noticed Alya walking away with Nino with an upset look on her face. She figured she should make sure Alya was alright.

  
“ Alya!” Alya and Nino turned around as Marinette jogged up to them. “ Hey are you okay? You’ve seemed a little off all morning.”

To her surprise Alya frowned.

“ No I-” She paused looked to Nino and then back to Marinette. “ You know what this does involve both of you, come on.” Alya stomped over to a school bench pulling her boyfriend along and letting her best friend follow. She pushed Nino onto the bench and gestured for Marinette to sit. She stayed standing so that she could face them.

  
“ I’m sure you two are aware that I called you both many times last night.” Alya’s face was set in a frown. “ And yet neither of you answered until around three.”

Marinette blinked. She remembered that after the Akuma attack she had detransformed to find that Alya had called her at least ten times during that night.

“ I texted you and you said you were fine, did something happen?”

“ So did I.” Nino seemed to be confused like Marinette. Alya’s frown turned into a small glare.

“ I was fine then when you guys finally responded, I wasn’t earlier when I was calling you two.”

‘Earlier? Oh, during the akuma attack. I couldn’t have responded then and neither could Nino.’

“ I’m sorry Alya I my phone was on mute then I didn’t notice…” Nino trailed off. “ Wait, you were there weren’t you, where ever the akuma was.” Nino’s expression was turned to one of worry, Marinette was sure her face was mirroring his.

“ Yes I was and …” Alya’s tone quivered a bit. “ I was filming when the akuma crashed into a building and I got stuck under some of the rubble. I’m fine I didn’t get hurt but I was scared.” Marinette felt the guilt building up, she hadn’t even realized Alya was there. “ My parents were out of town and I didn’t want to freak out my sister, so I called you two.” A pause. “ But you guys didn’t answer until after Ladybug’s cure had fixed everything.

  
‘What kind of a friend am I? Wait no i was there My cure saved her! Still could been more thorough when responding to her text or asked her if she was really okay when you saw her first this morning.’

The guilt was building up. “ I’m sorry Alya I- I hadn’t realized…”

“Me too babe I should have realized something was wrong.”

“ It’s okay guys just… if I’m calling you repeatedly please answer next time.”

“ Of course.” “ I promise I will.”

  
“ Alrighty then!” Alya brightened up. “ We’re good why don’t we get the class together and … I don’t play a game?"

“ Alya.” Nino was watching her with a concerned look.

“ If you were hurt by what happened you don’t have to forgive us right away.”

“ No it’s cool I ju-”

  
BAM! Out of nowhere the front doors of the school blew open, flying off their hinges. A person walked through. He was wearing a white tux that was painfully flashy and shiny, it was hard to see the rest of him due to it. They could still hear his voice though.

“ I AM PHOTO FINISH!” His voice was loud, to loud. “ Everyone is gonna know what it’s like to be useless while someone else being a bully!”

‘I know that feeling all to well.’ Marinette was vaguely aware of Alya pulling out her phone and the rest of her class scattering while she ran for a secure place to transform.  
She closed the door to the locker room.

“ Another akuma?” Tikki zoomed out of Marinette’s purse.

“ Yep, this just wonderful.”

“ Come on Marinette we have to fight him!” Marinette sighed.

“ Right. Tikki spots on!” A flash of light, and Ladybug ran across the room and jumped out the window. Using her yoyo she swung around to the entrance of her school.

“ I will have my REVENGE!” The akuma screamed. “ Where is ADRIEN AGRESTE!?”

‘He’s after Adrien? Wonderful.’ Ladybug groaned, her headache was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya didn't realize Nino was at the Akuma attack as Carapace because she was under the rubble.


	2. Shiney Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning There is an argument between friends in this one.

     Adrien’s day had been fine up until the argument between his father and the lead photographer at the photo shoot. His father wanted a blank backdrop but the photographer was sure that this flashy and slightly sparkly one was better. And Adrien had agreed but soon brushed the whole thing off. A bit foolish he knew, but Nathalie had told him that due to the “ misunderstanding” the shoot was canceled and he could join his friend for the activities he had thought he’d be missing out on. So he was cheerful when he left and when he arrived at the school. A tad bit annoyed with Lila when she latched on to him but still relieved he didn’t spend the whole day at a photo shoot. He lucked out. Or so he thought.

     “Where is ADRIEN AGRESTE!?”   ‘ _ Please don’t tell me…’ _  Adrien was currently behind one of the stair cases, yeah he should have transformed right away but Lila was hanging on to him like a sloth.  ‘ _ Sloths are cuter though.’ _

    “Hey flashy!” Adrien knew that voice. “ It’s the weekend you know what makes you think that they’ll be students at a school right now.” Adrien peeked around the staircase, sure enough…  ‘ _ My lady _ .’  “Ladybug right on time, I planning the most perfect photo shoot and your earrings would look great in the pictures.” The flash died down and Adrien realized it had been coming from a large camera in the akuma’s hand.  ‘ _ That’s where the akuma must be!’   _  “ Hmm, how about we get rid of that flashy camera of yours and use a different one then?” Photo Finish laughed. “ No way this camera is special, it makes sure the pictures turn out just right… how about you… strike a pose!” With those last three words the akuma straightened up the camera and a flash light filled the courtyard. Adrien could just make out a beam of even brighter light fly out of the camera lense.

    A shout, a flash of red. Ladybug had dodged she was on the roof now. “I’m not a model Photo Finish i don’t do posing.” She quipped. But the akuma didn’t answer and with a turn of his head Adrien realized why. Photo Finish was staring directly at him.  ‘ _ Shi- _ ’   “ There you are! Gabriel’s little brat! Strike a pose hun!” The blinding flash didn’t stop Adrien from jumping forward and thankfully dodging the light beam. “ Adrien wait!” Lila cried as she lunged after him. Another flash the beam was aimed at Adrien but Lila was in the way, it hit her.

When the flash died Adrien was greeted with the sight of Lila in a chic orange summer dress with a leather belt and leather knee high boot. Her hair was perfect her makeup was too. She was also completely frozen in place, her entire body stuck in mid lunge. “ Lila!” The call came from one of their classmates. Adrien could spot a couple of them and they all looked petrified. “ See! I told you the pictures come out perfect!” The akuma was smiling from ear to ear. “ Now for Agreste junior.” He aimed the camera at Adrien but didn’t get a chance to shoot. Adrien felt something wrap around his waist and suddenly he was yanked up to Ladybug via yoyo. “ So sorry but this photoshoot is getting canceled.” Ladybug took up a defensive stance between Adrien and the akuma.

     Photo Finish growled, before a purple emblem lit up around his face. A few seconds, then he was smiling. “ Alright then… in that case I’ll get Agreste senior first.  ‘ _ What? _ ’ And suddenly the akuma was running out of the school. “ Huh? Hey wait!” Ladybug began spinning her yoyo. “ Stay here and stay safe.” She ordered, a blur of red later and she was gone.

      Adrien blinked, Ladybug was amazing.  ‘ _ Snap out it there’s an akuma loose! Going after father no less.’ _  Right he had work to do. “ Plagg!” Adrien looked into his jacket and was meant with a groan. “ I know I know.” The little kwami flew into view. “ Let’s get this over with.” “ Plagg claws out!” A rush of energy flowed through him. Chat Noir turned and jumped in the direction he had seen Ladybug go. While flying over the school he could have sworn he heard Alya calling out for Marinette but he had more pressing concerns right now.

     Chat Noir quite rightly freaked out when caught up to Ladybug and the akuma literally ten yards away from his house. They were currently battling, light beams all over and Ladybug dodging. And for the first time Chat noticed that when a light beam didn’t hit a person it blew up what it hit. The front gate of the Agreste Mansion exploded.  ‘ _ That tears it. _ ’  “ Hey Shiney!” He called as he swung his baton at him. “ Why don’t we quit  lighting things up!” Chat hit him but in the process Photo Finish miss fired and a light beam struck the Agreste mansion right where Gabriel’s office was. Right where Chat’s father almost always stayed throughout the day.

      ‘  _ No. _ ’  Chat stared at the mansion in shock. The entire office area was blown to smithereens. Mannequins and other things were spread out all over the street. He could see that his mother’s portrait had landed on the roof of a nearby building and anything in his father’s secret compartment was definitely gone. He barely heard Ladybug yelling the words “lucky charm”.  ‘ _ Right calm down Adrien the cure will fix this. _ ’ He turned back to the akuma who seemed to be arguing with Hawkmoth. ‘  _ But first things first, we need to stop this guy. _ ’  Chat let a yell escape his throat as he charged forward.

***************************

 

    “ Miraculous Ladybug!” Chat Noir watched his lady throw the spotted roll of duct tape up into the air. He sighed in relief when the magical wave fixed all the damage, including from what he could see the damage done to his house.  ‘ _ Thank goodness father for once wasn’t home. Wonder where he was though _ ’   The cops had taken over assisting the citizens and he could see the akuma victim was being helped out as well. So he smiled and sauntered up Ladybug. “ Well then my lady we’ve saved Paris yet again.” Chat raised his fist, Ladybug smiled before bumping her fist into his. “ Pound it.” She giggled, a beeping sound resounded from both her earrings and his ring.  ‘  _ So soon? _ ’  “We’ve got to get going kitty.” “ I know I know, next time though will you let me buy you a lemonade or something?” Ladybug just shrugged. “ Depends on the circumstances.” She turned away. “ See you later Chat!” A whir from the yoyo string and she was zipping away.

    Chat sighed lovingly before he launched himself back towards the school. It didn’t take him long to get there. He paused for a second on the roof just feeling the wind in his hair. Free. He was more free as Chat Noir than he ever was as Adrien. Once again his day was looking up. And once again it started crashing back down. Shouts, coming from the school courtyard.  __ ‘ _ That sounds like… Alya _ ?’  Chat dropped into a bush behind the school before detransforming. He handed Plagg some camerbet as he sent off to the entrance of the school.

    He wasn’t prepared for the sight that welcomed him.

    “ I don’t want your excuses Marinette seriously we just a conversation about you not answering your phone!”

    “ Alya I swear I didn’t mean to my phone was on mute.” Marinette weakly waved her hands in front of her. “ Oh I’m sure it was, we were calling out for you too are saying you just ignored us or were your ears also on mute.” Adrien blinked in surprise, his classmates who were listening as well were either looking at the floor awkwardly or frowning at the arguing girls. Adrien walked up to his best friend as Marinette protested.

    “ Nino what’s going on Marinette and Alya are never like this.” Nino opened his mouth to reply but Alya’s words were louder than his. “ Really I’m sure that’s how it played out.” “ Alya I didn’t notice you guys were looking for me, I was distracted an akuma had attacked.” Alya let out a small growl as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand. “ Marinette, Lila said she saw you watching us from one of the windows.” Marinette visibly blanched. 

    “ That’s not true!”

    “ Oh so Lila was seeing things?”

    “ Obviously sh-”

    “ I didn’t!” Now everyone turned to Lila who’s eyes seemed to be brimming with tears. “ I admit my hearings off sometimes because of my tinnitus but I don’t see things.” She sniffled. Immediately she had Mylene and Rose comforting her. “ I know you don’t Lila.” Alya voice soften but them hardened up again as she turned back to Marinette. “Girl seriously I just want an apology is that so difficult? Did you have to hurt Lila’s feelings?” Marinette’s face was sent in a glare now. “ I didn’t hurt her feelings on purpose Alya your the one who brought up Lila seeing things.” Alya seemed shocked by her response. “ Yeah because you seem dead set on insisting that she’s lying.” “ That’s because she is!” Lila let out a hurt gasp. The whole class was either glaring or giving Marinette a disapproving look. “ Marinette that wasn’t cool!” Alix stalked up to her. “ It’s true though I wasn’t watching you guys from a window or ignoring you on purpose.” There was a sudden sob from Lila. “ I’m not delusional Marinette.”  There were glares all around now, Marinette looked like she was gonna say something but Adrien decided to step in.

    “ Guys calm down this is probably just a misunderstanding.” 

    “ How Adrien?” Alix huffed angrily. “ Alix is right Marinette is just jealous and grumpy and she’s taking it out on Lila.” Alya grumbled. Adrien blinked. He was pretty sure Marinette’s face was red now. “ I’m not jealous of Lila, Alya I-” Alya laughed hoarsely. “Oh I’m now I know you’re lying you-” This time  Marinette cut her off. “ Do you really think I’m lying?” Adrien did not like the steely tone Marinette’s voice had taken. Neither did Alya as she actually seemed nervous for a second, but only for a second. 

    “Yes.” The whole courtyard was quiet for a second. Marinette’s face mirroring shock, then anger. “ So you’re believing Lila over me.” Now Alya was angry. “ Again? You’re bringing it back to Lila again? Marinette you really need to get over this jealousy.” Adrien a chorus of “yeah’s” from some of the other girls. 

    “ I’m not jealous Alya.” Marinette said each word slowly.

    “ Yes you are.” Al ya threw Marinette’s tone of voice right back at her.

    Adrien tried again. “ Guys-” Cut off again. “ Marinette just apologize please.” Marinette looked over at Nino in shock. “ So you believe her too?” “This is stupid Marinette.” Kim moaned. She turned her shocked gaze to him before speaking again. “I’m not jealous of a liar.” Another choked sob from Lila, and Alya lost it. 

    “ Are you serious Marinette? Are seriously gonna act like this because another girl is getting close to Adrien? Your stupid crush doesn’t give you the right to-” Alya clapped her hands over her mouth, her expression turned to one of horror as she realized what she had said. Out loud.

    Everyone just seemed to hold their breath.

    Adrien just stared at Alya in shock.  ‘ _ Wait… Marinette has a crush on me- _ ’ His thoughts cut off when that exact girl rushed past him and out the school doors.  ‘ _ Shoot. _ ’   “ Marinette wait!” Adrien took off after her. He practically jumped down the front steps, but Marinette was surprisingly fast she disappeared into the bakery while Adrien was still across the street. He stopped, he had to talk to her… but what would he say? He didn’t feel the same way she did….

    “ Oof.” Adrien felt someone bump into him, he turned around to find Rose and Juleka behind him. Rose shook her head looked up at him. “ Adrien wait I think Marinette needs time to cool off.” “ Oh.” Adrien stared off into space. The silence that followed was heavy. “ How long?” “ Huh?.” Adrien swallowed. “ How long has she had a crush on me?” “ Oh…” Rose hesitated. “ A while now.” Adrien looked back at the bakery. Another awkward pause. Juleka looked like she was going to speak when, a beep came from her phone. “ Um Nathaniel says the akuma attack delayed the pizza, but he’s almost here.” Juleka looked over at the two blonds. “ Should we tell the others?” “What about Marinette?” “ You said so yourself she needs time to calm down. We can check on her a little later.” “ Okay… you coming Adrien?”

    Adrien was still looking at the bakery. “ In a second.” he mumbled quietly. He felt guilty and sorry for Marinette but there was something else bugging him he could tell. Longing? That couldn’t be it. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point of time Alya is really stressed because of what had happened the night before so she was grumpy. Go easy on her.  
> This was a fun chapter... Let me know what you guys think. And let me know if there are grammar mistakes.


	3. New Mask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter. I was excited for this one. I got to slow down though writing these is rough.

  Nathaniel’s day had been stuck between good day and bad day the whole morning. He woke up and made breakfast for his Father and twin brothers, but he had completely forgotten that it was summer. His two oldest brothers had come home from the university he had to make breakfast for them too.

  ‘ _ Drat! _ ’ 

  He got past that, though breakfast was  finished later than he would have prefered. Half his family was still asleep when he left, the twins were up being the hungry older brothers they always were. Walk to the school. He was still there a bit early, so was Lila. To his dismay.

  “ Nathaniel hi! I see you got here early like me.”

  “ Hi Lila.” He had said nothing more. Lila could literally carry a conversation by herself. He had obliged when she had asked him to sketch out her plan for where all the decorations and tables should go, but still said nothing. Lila had stopped talking at some point maybe she realized that Nathaniel wasn’t really listening. When the others still hadn’t arrived he tried talking.

  “ So did your parents drop you off super early or did you want to arrive early?”

  Lila had  frowned. “ I walked here alone actually. My parents usually aren’t to concern with my social life.” She had looked at the floor and her eyes had  widen when she realized what she had said.

  “ As long as I keep my grades up there not to nosey of course.”

  “ Hmm, my dad’s like that too. But then again he has five sons so I’m sure his hands are full.”

  Lila had looked like she was gonna say something but that was when everyone else had chosen to show up. Lila told everyone her idea, everyone agreed and Marinette and Nino showed up late. Oh right that mess. Nathaniel knew, since Lila came back to school, that she had to be lying. At first it was because he decided to blindly trust what Marinette was saying. And he had been right to do so. So many of Lila’s lies were so easy disapprove. And to him it was so obvious that she didn’t like Marinette. So he helped when he could. Usually by trying to turn the situation so that no one looked bad. It had worked that morning.

  The day had continued and lunch had come around. Adrien showed up and Lila tried to make Marinette look bad. Again. He had stepped in and cheered everyone up with the promise of knowing a shortcut, when in all honestly his “shortcut” was to just run there.

  And know he was watching an akuma.

  ‘ _ Real smart Kurtzberg. _ ’

  It wasn’t his fault this flashy akuma was so close and Alya was around akuma fights all the time. Also he was dead smack in the middle of the route to June’s so he couldn’t go any farther at the moment. But when the Akuma blew up the Agreste mansion he really started to believe that he should have ran while he had the chance.

  ‘ _ Shoot! _ ’

  Debree rained down all around him, he barely noticed something shiney fly past his head.

  ‘ _ Now would be a good time to leave. _ ’

  He turned around and ran few steps before he saw the shiny thing again. He picked it up but didn’t get a chance to look at it. The akuma was firing laser beams again. He sprinted for cover. 

  ‘ _ I should make a promise that I’ll avoid akuma attacks as much as possible. _ ’

  He stopped about a block away. Breath in and out. And looked down at the shiny thing. It was pin, a blue pin. I was shaped like a… fan?

  ‘ _ No… Oh wait it’s like a peacock! A peacock’s tail feathers! _ ’

  Nathaniel stared at the pin. There was something off about it. He wanted to put it on though he wasn’t sure why.

  ‘  _ Wait this pin probably belongs the Mr. Agreste! _ ’ He turned around just in time to see the cure zoom across the sky. Good the akuma was defeated. He looked down. The pin was still in his hand. Nathaniel actually blinked in surprise, he had thought the cure would’ve taken it back. It didn’t. He would then. He made his way to the mansion and got there just in time to see Chat Noir and Ladybug leave. Man, Paris owed them a lot. Up to the doorbell he rang it. No one answered. Nathaniel tried again a few times. Same response. He couldn’t wait any longer he still had a pizza to pick up.

_   ‘ I’ll give it to Adrien then, no need to panic. _ ’

  And so the day continued looking to be a bit more on the bright side.

  
  


                                                                                 *********************************

  


  Until he got back to the school with the pizza. He found the rest of his class either  angry or distressed and sitting in a circle. He sat next to Rose and Juleka and didn’t even have to ask. They explained the whole situation.

  Nathaniel liked to think that he could keep his temper in check. The only times he had really gotten angry is when he thought someone was making fun of him, and that was because he was tired of that as he had gone through enough in grade school. But as he stared down at his pizza slice he could feel his anger rising.

  “ You guys don’t think you were to harsh on her?”

  “ She was calling me delusional I-” Nathaniel cut Lila off.

  “ From what I heard she wasn’t doing that Lila.” 

  “ She called Lila a liar though.” Kim looked down at Nathaniel. Nathaniel refused to budge.

  “ You guys weren’t hearing her out, who knows maybe they were both telling the truth, maybe Lila thought she saw Marinette but actually saw someone else.” 

  “ Lila was frozen in time, with her eyes stuck open her vision probably got a little blurry.”

  ‘ _ Finally using your brain Max? _ ’

  “ Uh I mean I’m pretty confident in what I saw.” Lila shot a glare at Nathaniel. He shot one right back at her. She actually blanched backwards surprise. Luckily no one was watching them, Alya had their attention know.

  “ Look I’m sure she’ll apologize soon.” Alya looked like a wreck, since Nathaniel had arrived she had been torn between being convinced that she was a terrible friend and being convinced that Marinette was overreacting. Nathaniel could feel his anger building up as the rest of class reassured Alya.

  ‘ _ Your smart Nathaniel, defend your friend. _ ’

  “ Rose and Juleka made it sound like you started shouting first though. Shouldn’t you apologize to her first?” Alya stared at him. So did Nino and the rest of the class. Nathaniel did not enjoy the attention but he persisted.

  “ You also called her out on her crush. In front of her crush.”

  Nathaniel watched her face fall as he wondered, where was Adrien? He still had to return the pin.

  “ I- I was stressed out Nathaniel I almost got seriously hurt at an Akuma attack last night and today.” The class was nodding in agreement. Nathaniel frowned at the floor.

  “ Come on buddy go easy on her.” Alix chimed at him.

  “ If she avoided akuma attacks like a normal person she wouldn’t have been in danger in first place. Her being stressed out is her fault.” Nathaniel clapped a hand over his mouth. He had not meant to say that out loud. For what felt like forever the class just stared at him. Alya looked like she was gonna blow up. But then realization spread across her face followed by guilt.

  “ You’re right.” Alya let her face fall into her hands. “ Here I am getting mad at Nino and Marinette when it was my fault for putting myself in danger.”

  “ Alya..” Nino was looking at her sympathetically.

  “ No no it’s true. Oh God I really should apologize first. I don’t even deserve an apology in return.”  She looked up at her classmates. “ Should I go now or later?” Gazes shifted around.

  “ Later.” Mylene spoke up. “ She seemed pretty upset. You should send her a text though.”

  “ Arggh, I should too.” Alix groaned.

  Things were looking up, but then Lila spoke.

  “ Should I apologize?” She asked timidly.

  “ Huh? No! Lila, Marinette should still apologize for calling you a liar.” Alix placed her hand on Lila’s shoulder.

  ‘ _ Drat. _ ’

  Nathaniel seriously needed to come with a plan to get Lila to stop. But for the time being his mind was empty. He bit into his pizza as the girls planned on what they would text Marinette. Adrien didn’t seem to be coming back so he figured he would return the pin later. Check the time. Time to go. He leaned over towards Juleka.

  “ I’ve got to get going. See you guys tomorrow?”

  Juleka nodded and Nathaniel made his way out without anyone realizing he was leaving. Or so he thought. With his back turned he didn’t see the glare Lila was sending his way.

  


                                                                                        ***************************

  


  Nathaniel made it through his apartment door and found a note on the fridge. His father had gone out with the twins for the evening and David and Joseph were sleeping in their rooms. They both had tough days at work. So Nathaniel quietly got to work on the fruit salad for the anniversary party the tomorrow. He wasn’t even sure how he ended up with this assignment, but it could’ve been something worse. When he finished he sat down  on the couch and turn the TV on. The volume was low so that he wouldn’t wake anyone up. And he got bored quickly.

_   ‘Today was eventful.’ _

  He took out the pin from his pocket. It was a rather pretty thing. Nathaniel stared at it. Once again he had the urge to put it on. This time he did.

  ‘ _ Hmm. _ ’ He looked down at it, he thought he felt a weird vibe coming from it but…

  ‘  _ Guess I’m imagining things?’ _

  He settled down on the couch.  _ FLASH. _ Panicked surge through Nathaniel body as he was blinded by blue light.

  


                                                                                               *********************

  


  Dussu was tired. She was always tired nowadays. She couldn’t remember why but she chose not to let herself be bothered by her memory gaps. She only came out of her miraculous when she had to. Like now when someone new had put the pin on.

  She yawned tiredly and looked up to find red haired child staring at her in shock. He was wearing the pin. This was her new chosen? Seemed young.

  “ Wha- what…” The boy was struggling to form a sentence.

  ‘ _ Red hair… I would’ve have prefered a darker color. Wait a minute…  _ ‘

  Just as some of the panic was leaving the boy she spoke, causing him to tense up all over again.

  “ Blue! Your eyes are blue! I love blue.”

  She smiled. The boy stared. She yawned, she needed something soft to lie on. Dussu looked at the boy then zoomed up and landed on his head. She felt him jump in surprise and chose to ignore it. She was so tired.

  “ Your hair is really soft.” Yawn. “ And you smell like fruit! I’m going to like staying with you.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I'm not confident in my abilities to write a fighting scene. So sorry for skimping over Ladybug and Chat Noir vs. Photo Finish.  
> Let me know what you thinck and if there are any grammar mistakes.


	4. Party Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter.

  To say Marinette had been mad was an understatement. After Tikki had convinced her that Adrien knowing about her crush wasn’t the end of the world, her emotions turned from despair to absolute rage. Tikki had to calm her down a second time. The mantra “ I can’t get akumatized” actually helped. She just- Adrien knew now! And Marinette had ran when he found out. In all fairness though he found out when Alya was yelling at her for being jealous. She fought back tears again. She had cried plenty enough when she had gotten home. Thankfully she either got her emotions under control fast enough or Hawk Moth was to worn out to send a butterfly after her.

  ‘ _Come on be tough Marinette.'_

  Right know she was trying to ignore a group text from the girls in her class. They were apologizing and asking for forgiveness. The message was a bit long, Alya was sorry for yelling, sorry for being short tempered, sorry for not hearing her out, and so so sorry for revealing Marinette’s crush. While she was standing in front of her crush.

  Alya wanted to talk about it but Marinette noted that there wasn’t a thing about Lila in the message. She growled.

  “ Marinette I’m sure you just need to talk to them.” Tikki’s face was masked in worry. “ They are your friends, all friends do stupid things sometimes.” Marinette growled again. She honestly wanted to break down again. She felt that as Ladybug though she wasn’t allowed to though.

  “ Do you really think so Tikki? After what she did?”

  Tikki looked her right in the eye. “ I do. But I also think that you should wait until you’re ready.”

  Marinette spun her chair around. Breath in, breath out. So Alya messed up big time. She had still pulled through for Marinette before. She also didn’t know that Marinette was Ladybug. Had she not been fighting the akuma as Ladybug this whole mess could have been avoided. She sighed, her double life was causing so many problems recently.

  It didn’t matter what Marinette did she couldn’t avoid Alya forever. Or Adrien. She was gonna have to talk to both of them.

  She was thinking, not just about today but about all the other days she had spent with her best friend and with Adrien. Her Adrien problem was way to big a mess now. She could really only hope for the best. She fought back more tears.

  ‘ _Things between me and Adrien will work out right?_ ’

  Marinette got up from her chair and clambered up to her bed before lying down. She groaned. This mess with Alya… It wasn’t fair even if what Lila had said was true it still wasn’t something worthy of Alya blowing up over. And all her other classmates, what was there excuse? Oh and Lila! That little-

  “ Marinette.” She looked over at Tikki who was sitting on the pillow next to her. “ I said you should talk Alya. However I will say that she has hurt you pretty badly. You don’t have to forgive her.”

  “ I know I’m just so… I want to stay friends Tikki.” Marinette turned on her side so she could face her kwami. “ I want to see if she’s really sorry. If she is then she really does care and… We could fix things or try to.” She pulled her legs up to her chest.

  Tikki looked at her worryingly.

  “ An apology might not fix everything Marinette.”  She paused. “ There’ll still be some damage that might last a while.”

  Marinette nodded in agreement. “ I know what you mean. Even if she is sincere it will take awhile before I fully trust her again.”

  ‘ _Or fully trust some of my other friends._ ’

  “ I… I obviously can’t trust her with secrets.” Marinette paused. “ I don’t think it would be wise to give her the fox miraculous again.”

  Tikki sighed. “ The akumas are getting stronger, you and Chat will still need additional help sometimes. If we can’t trust Alya anymore who does that leave?”

  Marinette groaned. That was a valid point. Carapace couldn’t appear often since the turtle miraculous also belonged to Master Fu, and Nino had also impaired her trust when he refused to believe her. After some thought Marinette had decided that Queen Bee might not be the best hero as Chloe didn’t seem to improve much other than being a bit nicer to Sabrina. Rena Rouge had been Ladybug’s go to if she and Chat were ever in need of an additional hero.

  “ I don’t know Tikki, I’ll figure something out with Master Fu just not now.”

  Tikki nodded. Marinette sat up and picked up her phone.

  “ I’ll tell her we can talk tomorrow. Before the anniversary party.”

  “ You can wait longer if you want to Marinette.”

  “ I know but I do want to talk soon. Just not _now_ soon.”

  Truthfully Marinette was aware that she was going to see Adrien at some point, probably at the party. She really wanted some support other then Tikki’s, because even though Tikki would be there she wouldn’t be able to say anything until Marinette was alone.

  ‘ _Will Alya really be up to apologizing though? Ughh leave it for tomorrow. Just stay calm for know._ ’

  She had so many problems to face tomorrow she refused to think about her biggest one. Lila. This whole mess was her fault and if Marinette spent to much time getting frustrated over Lila’s evilness she might still get akumatized. So she pushed Lila out of her mind.

  Marinette closed her eyes before pressing send. God, her head still hurt. She felt Tikki land on her shoulder and hug her. Right stay calm. She could work on her dress for now. Marinette looked over at the dress she was making. It was supposed to be for the anniversary party tomorrow but she knew she wasn’t going to finish it in time. Maybe she’d wear it for Rose’s party in August then.

  It felt like forever before Sabine called her daughter over for dinner. Luckily she and papa hadn’t been here when Marinette had gotten home, they had been out getting fresh air after excessive macaroon baking. Marinette took a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face. The last thing she needed was to have to relive today’s events by explaining to her parents why she was upset.

 

                                                                                            **************************

 

  Alya walked up to bakery entrance and stopped before opening the door. She wrung her hands nervously. Last night when she had seen Marinette’s text she had been so relieved, but the relief didn’t last long. She had been instantly overcome with fears. They were coming back to her now. She had been such a terrible friend, and she might’ve continued being a bad friend if Nathaniel hadn’t said something. She had been upset and had taken her anger out on Marinette, she had shouted at her for something that might’ve been a mistake, and worse of all she had revealed Marinette’s crush on Adrien while he had been standing there.

  She groaned that hadn’t been fair to Adrien either, the poor boy hadn’t come back after he had chased after Marinette. He had just texted Nino saying that he needed some time to think.

  Alya looked up at the door. It was now or never. A bell rung when Alya walked through. She looked around and found Mr. Dupain working in the kitchen space behind the cash register. He looked up at her and smiled.

  “ Alya good to see you!”

  “ Hi Mr. Dupain… is Marinette here.” Alya refused to meet his gaze.

  “ She’s in her room.” Tom’s face furrowed in concern as he noticed Alya’s hesitance. “ Is everything alright? Marinette was awfully quiet last night, did something happen?”

  Alya winced. “ Um yeah… we got into an argument about something, we were gonna try to talk it out today.”

   “ Oh.” Tom’s face went blank for a second. “ Why don’t I tell her so here then?”

  “ I would appreciate that, thanks.”

  Tom disappeared for a bit and reappeared a minute later, with the news that Alya could head up to Marinette’s room. She obliged, her dread grew greater with each step. She reached the kitchen and found the door to Marinette’s room open. She walked up. And step through into the pink room.

  Marinette was sitting on her computer chair facing away from Alya. Awkward pause.

  “ Hey Marinette.” Alya spoke trying not to sound too timid.

  “ Hmm.” Marinette muttered something before pushing her chair over to her small couch.  Alya hesitated but headed over at sat down. A beat of silence. She couldn’t take it anymore, Alya just started speaking rapidly.

  “ Listen Mari I’m so sorry I was super stressed out yesterday and I lost my temper with you. I didn’t even realize that it wasn’t something to get so upset over and if I had heard you out you probably would have had good explanation. It didn’t help that I was egging you on that’s probably why you snapped at me and at Lila-” Alya took a breath. “ I didn’t even realize I was in the wrong until Nathaniel said something and by then it seemed too late to go after you and…” She hesitated, this part would be the hardest. “ And Adrien… I’m so sorry I wasn’t - I wasn’t thinking but that doesn’t excuse it. I promise I’ll do what it takes to make this up to you, I’ll talk to him for you or- or tell him I was just joking just…” Alya sighed. She opened her mouth to speak again but to her surprise Marinette, who had been staring at her phone the whole time, beat her to it.

  “ Are the others sorry? For not believing me.” Her voice was quiet.

  “ They are, Alix, Nino, Lila,-” A humph from Marinette caused Alya to stop. She had forgotten she didn’t like Lila.

  “ Is Nathaniel seriously the first one of you guys to see things reasonably?” She still wouldn’t look at Alya.

  “ Yeah… he mentioned it was possible for Lila to have mistaken someone else for you and that… I was being… cranky.”

  Marinette just nodded, before sighing and finally looking up from her phone. She stared at the ceiling for a second before facing Alya.

  “ I can forgive you Alya though it may be awhile before I fully trust you again.”

  Alya felt a sting in her chest at those words.

  ‘ _It’s only fair though. I was terrible._ ’

  “ Although…” Now Marinette hesitated. She looked down at the floor. “ I need to know… Are you going to keep believing Lila over me?”

  Alya blinked in surprise. “ Marinette I’m not sure why you-”

  “ No.” Marinette cut her off. She stared directly at Alya. “ I will admit the last couple of times we talked about this I was a little whiny. But I’m completely calm right now.”

  Alya wasn’t sure about that, Marinette’s eyes seemed misty. Nonetheless she let her continue.

  “ I saw Ladybug call Lila out for her lies the day she first arrived. Adrien was there. So I didn’t trust her when she came back. Alya I know Jagged Stone doesn’t have a kitten I have his phone number for crying out loud!”

  Alya bit her tongue she couldn’t argue with that.

  “ Rose knows prince Ali she could ask him to confirm if what Lila is saying is true. The ear with her tinnitus switches frequently and her arthritis doesn’t bother her unless she needs it to. She claimed to have meant  that famous author we were talking about, Alya he’s been dead for ten years. You said I should check my sources, are you sure you checked yours?”

  Alya blinked. Everything Marinette was saying seemed true. Alya hadn't really taken the time to verify Lila's sources like a good reporter. Could Lila really have lied about all those things? About knowing Ladybug?

  “ Say she is lying Marinette.” She chose her words carefully. “ She’s not really hurting anyone.”

  Marinette jerked backwards. Her lips settled into a frown before she spun around in her chair taking a deep breath.

  “ Adrien said that too.” Alya was surprised. “ He said she wasn’t ‘hurting anyone’.” She paused. “ Though I guess in his defense I didn’t tell him everything.”

  A bolt of realization shot through Alya and a bad feeling settled in her stomach.

  “ She hasn’t hurt you has she?” Marinette turned her head away.

  “ When she first came back  she came up to me in the restroom. I told her I wouldn’t believe her lies. She told me that I was either with her or against her and if I chose against she would turn all my friend against me. I almost got akumatized.” Alya stared at her in shock.

  She didn’t want to think that Lila would do that but… then again. Lila always seemed to have a complaint about Marinette. She always seemed to have difficulties when it came to Marinette. It came down to who did Alya trust more. Obviously she owed it to Marinette to trust her. And that meant Lila had lied about everything. What she had said in the interview, what Alya had put on her _blog_ was nothing but lies. Everything she had told the class was falsehood. And she had gone after, still was going after, Marinette because Marinette refused to fall for her lies.

  “ Oh Marinette, I- to think I accused you of being jealous.” She buried her head in hands. “ When in reality Lila was the one being a- being a bi-”

  “ Alya.” Alya looked up at her friend. “ It’s okay the rest of the class fell for her lies too.”

  “ But I’m your best friend I should have-”

  “ Alya I’m just happy someone finally believes me.” Marinette looked out the window with a tired smile. “ I don’t want to think about Lila right now. I have a more pressing issue. Adrien” Marinette grimaced. “ You said you’d help me with him right.”

  ‘ _Right_ .  _But we_ are _settling things with Lila later._ '

  “ Of course I will Marinette."

 

                                                                                               ********************

 

  Chloe was prepared to see some fireworks at the party. Earlier she and Sabrina had ran into some of the girls in her class at the mall. They told her, or rather they told Sabrina, about the drama that had apparently went down on Saturday.

  She wasn’t sure if she should find the whole thing hilarious or utterly ridiculous. And she was so glad she hadn’t been there.

  ‘ _I probably would have sided with Dupain-Cheng of all people._ ’

  She had been honestly shocked to find out that Cesaire of all people would tell Adrien about Marinette’s crush. Even Chloe herself hadn’t the heart to do it when she found out at the movie premiere. Since, of course Adrien obviously wouldn’t return the feelings. Right?

  “ We are here madam.” The chauffeur spoke softly from the front seat. The limo had come to a stop.

  “ Finally.” Chloe was a bit desperate to show off her new dress. She had settled for rose goldish color over her usual yellow to attract more attention. She stepped out to find Sabrina waiting for her and they started for the school courtyard. _After_ Sabrina assured her she didn’t need to fix her makeup. This event was literally the last school related thing they had to attend before they were officially free and able to enjoy summer. Chloe was going to look fabulous.

  “ So Chloe do you think Marinette will have already talked things out with Adrien and Alya?” Sabrina started talking timidly. Chloe would admit she let Sabrina talk more boldly. It seemed like a good friend thing to do and it was so much more fun to gossip now.

  “ Hmm, with Cesaire probably but Ms. Clumsy has probably been avoiding Adrien.” Sabrina smiled, happy to have gotten a response.

  “ Well maybe- oof.” Someone with a rather large bowl of something was struggling to get it up the steps and had neatly crashed into Sabrina. Who pushed the bowl away instinctively. Resulting in the kid falling towards Chloe. Chloe reached forward and caught the other side of the bowl giving the kid a chance to steady himself.

  “ What- you!” Chloe recognized the kid carrying the bowl now.

  “ Oh! Chl-Chloe! I’m sorry I- I tripped on the steps and-” Kurtzberg was staring at her nervously and was stammering. Chloe rolled her eyes. She figured you had to be brave to get Cesaire to see sense.

  ‘ _Don’t seem to brave now._ ’

  “ I don’t care Kurtzberg! You almost spilled this bowl of-” Chloe looked down at the bowl. “- Fruit salad on me!”

  “ Yes! And I’m sorry I-”

  “ Just stop.” She shoved the bowl into the redhead’s hands. As he fumbled with it for a second Chloe looked him over.

  Oh, so that why she didn’t recognize at first. She had never seen Kurtzberg wear a hat before. Or have his hair up in a ponytail.

  “ Nice hat.” She said sarcastically.

  Kurtzberg surprisingly looked panicked for a second. He clapped one hand on his hat as if he thought she would take it.

  “ I just complimented you, I’m not gonna steal it!”

  “ I know just…” He was turning red. “ Thanks.” And with that he was through the school doors and out of sight.

  Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to find Sabrina smirking at her.

  "What?”

  “ Nothing, let’s go inside I want to see the decorations.”

  Chloe sighed but followed Sabrina’s lead for once. She had just gotten here and she was already done with this. Kurtzberg hadn’t even noticed her dress.

 

                                                                                        ************************

 

  Kagami sipped at her fruit punch but kept her eyes on the school entrance. She was here to support Adrien in this whole Marinette’s crush fiasco. He had called this morning asking for help. She had obliged though she would have liked to stay home.

  During their call Kagami explained that if Adrien didn’t see Marinette the same way she saw him, he had to tell her. It wouldn’t be fair to lead her on. Yes Adrien had a crush on someone else and yes Kagami didn’t know who that was. She did know That this girl was the one Adrien had been pining over for a while now. The one that wasn’t feeling the same way. Still it was Adrien’s decision, and Kagami wasn’t entirely sure what Adrien would do. He had been so scared of losing a friend when he had called her.

  Kagami rolled her neck and looked around. Marinette was here in a simple pink dress and so was Alya. They had been talking together when they first arrived, so Kagami figured they had talked about what had happened already. Alya had gone over to her boyfriend at the DJ stand just now. From the looks of it she was telling him something serious, Nino’s face was attentive and worried.

  Kagami sighd she really wanted to sit down but the benches didn’t have a great view of the entrance. Maybe she could-

  “ Kagami.”

  She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice behind her.

  “ Adrien? What are you-”

  “ I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” He was staring at the floor. Kagami huffed.

  “ When did you get here? I didn’t see you come in.”

  “ Oh I was … hiding in the restroom. I’m just … nervous.” He was still staring at the floor.

  “ Adrien I already told you what you need to do.” Kagami pressed a hand against her forehead.

  “ I know but… do you know how I should do it?” Adrien was finally looking at her, distress all to apparent on his face.

  Kagami winced. No she wasn’t sure. She sighed again.

  “ Your friends with the dj right? Maybe you should ask him.”

  Adrien looked over at his friend.

  “ Nino’s friends with Marinette too he might not… you know what I should ask him.” Adrien set his face in determination, which quickly fell. “ Could you ask him to come here though, everyone would see me at the dj stand.”

  Kagami blinked at him before groaning. She nodded and started walking towards Nino.

  She was halfway there when some kid came barreling through with a box of party favors. He literally crashed into someone right in front of Kagami. She growled, this is why she didn’t like school events. While the kid apologized profusely Kagami made her way around them. She passed Chloe Bourgeois and heard a snippet of conversation while she glared at her.

  “ Come on Chloe if you had to pick someone in our class other than Adrien to take on a date, who would it be?”

  “ I would never do that Sabrina.”

  “ But if you had to…”

  “ Ughh, I don’t know… Kurtzberg I guess?”

  “ You like him!”

  “ No I don’t! Sabrina you said if I _had_ to. He'd just be the best option after Adrien.”

  Kagami rolled her eyes and kept walking. It was difficult getting Nino to hear her over the music, but he got the gist of what she was saying. He put his “ dj in training” or in reality that jock who was always bragging in charge. And followed Kagami back to Adrien.

  Adrien still seemed to be panicking when they reached him.

  “ Nino I-”

  “ You’re gonna say no aren’t you.” Nino’s face was stoic. Adrien gulped and Kagami frowned at him.

  “ Yes. I’m sorry I know you’ve been Marinette’s friend for a lot longer than me. But I can’t… I like Marinette she’s one of my first true friends. I just don’t… I don’t feel the same way she does.” Adrien pressed a hand against his head. “ I’m asking you to help me Nino, I don’t want to hurt her.” He looked at his friend with pleading eyes. Nino nodded, he seemed to be thinking.

  “ I take it you still have a crush on that one girl you told me about, the one you work with.” His face was hard to read. Adrien took a breath.

  “ Yes.”

  “ And she doesn’t feel the same way about you.”

  “ Yet.” Adrien’s voice was quiet.

  “ I need to know, if it wasn’t for this girl would you consider Marinette?”

  Adrien blinked. Kagami could tell he hadn’t been expecting that question. She watched him hesitate.

  “ I… I’m not sure.” The poor blond looked confused. Nino nodded.

  “ You’re my friend Adrien I’m gonna help you. I will say that Marinette will be sad at first but she’s a good person, I’m sure after a little time you can still be friends. I just want to be sure that if this other girl never returns your feelings, and you get over her, that you won’t turn to Marinette or anything.” He finally looked Adrien. Adrien seemed surprised. 

  “ I wouldn’t do that! That wouldn’t be fair to Marinette or me.” Nino smiled at Adrien’s response.

  “ Good. I know Marinette and Alya do want to talk this out with you.” He looked across the courtyard. The girls he mentioned were talking to some other girls Kagami recognized from Adrien’s class photo. He was so proud of that photo. She spoke up.

  “ Do you want to do this now or later Adrien?”

  Adrien gulped. “ Now.”

  And so the trio headed across the courtyard. As they got closer Kagami saw Alya look up at them, her face fell and she immediately turned to Marinette. Kagami  heard Adrien inhale deeply as Marinette turned around, her face tight and at the moment expressionless. He cautiously stepped up to her.

  “ Marinette I- I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.” She saw Marinette bite her lip nervously.

  “ I know Adrien I wanted to talk as well.” She closed her eyes. “ What Alya said about me having a crush on you is … true.”

  “ I know Rose confirmed.” Adrien looked down at the floor. Alya stepped up obviously worried,

  “ Adrien the crush part is true but those other things I said about Marinette lying and being jealous… those things weren’t true- they aren’t true! I was the one that was being unreasonable.”

  “ I know Alya.” Adrien smiled softly but the smile left his face quickly. He moved his head up and looked Marinette in the eye, but he hesitated.

  “ Adrien…” Marinette’s voice was low. “ I can take whatever you have to say. It’s okay.” Adrien gulped.

  “ Marinette I like you, but only as a friend. You’re a great friend! One of my first real ones and I would never want to hurt you intentionally but I just don’t … feel the same way you do. And- oh God- I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” Adrien buried his head in his hands and there was a pause.

  The party music seemed so out of place with this somber situation. Adrien looked back at Marinette. They were all looking at her. Alya looked like she wanted to say something but was currently biting her tongue. Marinette had her eyes closed again. She took a deep breath. Kagami was ready to step in if she had to. She wasn’t sure how Marinette was gonna react and as far as she was concerned Adrien had a right to stay true to his feelings.

  “ It’s okay Adrien!” Marinette said it brightly but Kagami could see her smile was a pained one. “ I understand, my heart hurts a little so just give me some time okay.” She took a breath. “ I’m sure we can still be friends. I _want_ to still be friends.”

  There was a pause. Marinette was still smiling and everyone else was looking at her or Adrien. Adrien looked right at her. Then he stepped forward and hugged her.

  “ Take all the time you need Marinette. I’m so sorry.” Marinette returned the hug.

  “ I’ll be fine Adrien.” Kagami heard her voice crack.

  “HELLO!” Principal Damocles’s voice rang through the courtyard catching many students off guard. Kagami was pretty sure she jumped.

  “ Welcome to our anniversary party! I hope you're excited because we’re going to get started with the dance competition!”

  Marinette stepped away from Adrien and turned to Alya.

  “ You and Nino competing aren’t you? Don’t let me hold you up.”

  “ Marinette…”

 

  “ Alya I’m fine.” Kagami could hear Adrien saying something similar to Nino. Both he and Marinette had misty eyes. Kagami sighed. Somehow she knew this wasn’t the end of this. She had never been the best friend for others in the past but she felt an urge to stand by Adrien though this. And who knows maybe she could help Marinette too. She had never been sure about her but the girl had demonstrated serious strength today.

  ‘ _Now’s the time to prove I can be a good friend._ ’

  Kagami took a breath, and turned back to the party. She could do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was long. I really need to slow down it's Monday tomorrow.  
> Anyway let me know what you think.


	5. June Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one was long too.  
> Chapter 5, here we go.

  Adrien tapped his foot impatiently. He was waiting for his bodyguard so they could get going.

  His father had been cranky lately. He had apparently lost something during Photo Finish’s attack and was being really grumpy about it. Adrien needed to get away from his negative attitude.

  His class had signed up for a summer movie competition. They would be making a new movie like the Horrificator. Only difference being they had till August so they had way more time to do a longer film. The main reason they had signed up was so that they would have a reason to hang out with their friends throughout the summer break.

  Adrien was excited for the movie but was also incredibly nervous. He had given Marinette space after the party on Sunday. It was now Friday and he hadn’t heard a word from her. He did say she could take as much time as she needed. He just had to be patient. But for sure he would see her today, he would see the whole class.

  The Gorilla was ready. They got in the car and headed towards the park. Adrien fiddled with his phone nervously. Everything would be alright. He had talked to Nino and Alya. Nino reassured him and Alya wanted to be sure it wasn’t her fault that he had turned Marinette down. He took a deep breath, Kagami had told him to call her if he needed help. He had asked her if she wanted to be part of the movie but she had declined his offer.

  For some reason Plagg had been upset over Adrien turning Marinette down, he had whined about all the cheese bread he could’ve gotten if Adrien had started dating her. He wasn’t being very helpful.

  The Gorilla huffed, they were at the park.

  “ Oh, thanks I’ll see you at five.” Adrien got out of the car. It looked like half the class was already here Max and Kim were talking to someone he didn’t recognize. He walked up to hear their conversation.

  “ Seriously dudes I have two more pizzas to deliver, I can’t be late June’s has a thirty minute guarantee.” Adrien could see the stranger was wearing a red uniform with a unique pizza slice badge. He also had a leather bracer on his arm. Kim was fiddling with his wallet.

  “ Give me a minute I swear I have enough.” He was desperately searching for money in his wallet.

 “ Come on man my boss is strict, if we have to give out a free pizza I could get fired.” The delivery boy looked nervous. “ I need this job.”

 “ Maybe you should go then a complete your deliveries, it’s our fault for not making sure we were ready to pay. We’ll still buy the pizza if you come back in more than thirty minutes.” Max was looking at Kim pointedly. Adrien stepped up.

  “ How much more do you need?” He found it wouldn’t be much to pay the difference so he handed over the money and the delivery guy took off and was gone within seconds. Kim clapped him on the back.

  “ Thanks man I’ll pay you back, promise.”

  “ It’s cool glad I could help.” For a second the butterflies left his stomach. His friends were good people. Marinette was a good person. Everything would be fine.

  It wasn’t long before the whole class minus a few were there. They all took a slice of the pizza. Alya had ran up to them panting stating that Marinette would be a bit late. She had also glared at Lila when she started talking about her time with Spielberg. So had Nino. Had they figured out Lila was lying?

  As Max was explaining that to be fair they were going to hold auditions and anyone could try out for the parts, Adrien leaned over and started whispering to Nino.

  “ Hey man, did you and Alya find out about Lila-” He was cut off.

  “ Alya said that Marinette said you knew.” Nino frowned at him. “ Adrien why didn’t you say anything? We were all getting mad at Marinette, we thought she was just jealous.” Adrien winced.

  “ I had hoped Lila would stop of her own accord. Being mean to her wouldn’t make her change her ways.”

  Nino gave him a look before shaking his head.

  “ You know she threaten Marinette right?” Adrien stared at him in shock. Nino continued. “ When Marinette told her she knew she was lying Lila threatened to turn us against her.” Nino grimaced. “ She could have succeeded Adrien, you saw what happened Saturday.”

  Adrien looked over at Lila.

  “ You- you’re being serious?”

  “ Yes.” Nino was glaring at Lila again. She was talking about trying out for one of the leading roles.

  Adrien was sure he was staring off into space. Lying about things to get attention was one thing, the worst that could happen is you’d lose everyone’s trust when the truth came out. But Lila had threatened someone, and not just anyone, one of Adrien’s best friends.

  “ Nino I- hadn’t realized…” He trailed off. Nino stared him for a few seconds with a considering look.

  “ Adrien I know you were raised to be a gentleman and that you don’t have as much school experience as the rest of us, but I can tell you that Lila is a bully. She’s worse than Chloe because at least everyone can tell what she’s like. You don’t have any experience with bullies Adrien and I’ve only had a little but I can tell you that bullies don’t change of their own accord.” Nino looked over behind Adrien. “ You have to do something or else they can only get worse.”

  Adrien heard some shouts and turned around, Marinette had arrived.

  “ I… think I see what you mean Nino.” Adrien paused. “ I do think we should do something but … my idea of doing something might be different than yours.” Nino looked at him, confused.

  “ How do you want to handle it?”

  “ I want to try talking to her.” Nino frowned. “ Only once and if it doesn’t work we can go with whatever plan you guys come up with.” Adrien gave him a pleading look. “Please just let me try once.”

  Nino leaned his head back.

  “ If Marinette and Alya agree then I’m onboard.”

  Adrien smiled. He didn’t get another word in as Max called for Nino as he was their director. He made his way over to Marinette and Alya as Nino asked who wanted to audition first. Of course Lila stepped up to the plate. Nino didn’t seem happy about that. But as time went on he was going to have to admit that Lila knew how to act. Adrien stood next to Alya and Marinette but other than a “ hello” they didn’t talk much. Marinette wouldn’t meet his gaze.

  ‘ _She probably needs more time. Be patient Adrien._ ’

  Most of the class agreed that Lila should take the role she had tried out for. Adrien could tell that Nino felt pressured to agree.

  “ Let’s do the auditions for the rest of the roles before we pick.” Nino was grinding his teeth. Lila lit up like a christmas tree and turned to Adrien.

  “ Adrien you should audition for the main character!” She said it brightly, but Adrien felt doubt in his stomach. The main character was supposed to fall in love with the character Lila had auditioned for. For all Adrien knew Nino might add a kissing scene like last time.

  “ Actually Lila I wanted to try one of the other jobs in movie making since I was an actor last time.”

  Lila pouted. “ But you would be perfect for the role.” The class nodded in agreement. Adrien forced a smile.

  “ Yeah but I really wanted to try a job like makeup or camera man.” Adrien could see that Lila wanted to argue but luckily one of his classmates spoke up.

  “ I thought Kim wanted to audition for that part too.” Nathaniel was messing with one the cameras they would be using. It was hard to see his face as it was under the shadow of his hat. He wasn’t looking at the class though.

  “ Maybe he should go first?”

  Kim puffed his chest out.

  “ I’ll go first!” He playfully nudged Adrien’s shoulder. “ And I’ll show you how it’s done Agreste.”

  Surprisingly Kim did an okay job. Lila seemed upset when Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nathaniel, and surprisingly Alix all thought Kim could do the role.

  “ I sure you don’t want to try Adrien?” She whined while batting her eyelashes. Adrien nodded.

  “ I’m sure, I might play an extra though if we need one.” He smiled. Lila pouted. Adrien was pretty sure he heard Marinette chuckle.

  “ You’d be such a good actor though.”  Some of his classmates were agreeing with her, Kim on the other hand seemed hurt. Adrien bit his lip, but then he smiled.

  “ I guess that’s true Lila.” Her face lit up. Adrien turned to Nino.

  “ Could I audition…” He looked down at the roster. Nino sighed.

  “ Of course you-” Adrien figured out what he wanted.

  “ For the bad guy?”

  “ Can?” Nino sentence turned into a question. The whole class stared at him. Lila’s face fell. To his surprise Mylene laughed.

  “ I don’t see why you can’t as far as I know no one else has thought about trying out for that role.” Most of the class started smiling. Kim looked relieved and Alix was chuckling.

  “ I find that hard to imagine, Adrien as the bad guy. You’re too much of a gentleman.” She  clapped her hands together. “ I want to see you try out for the part now it’s gonna be so weird.”

  Adrien agreed, he wasn’t entirely sure but he knew the villain never got romantically involved with any of the other characters in the story. Plus from what Alya was telling him she and Nino were planning on the villain becoming good again in the end. He was sure when he got the whole story he would love the character. And maybe he could still help with the other jobs when they working on scenes he wasn’t in.

  ‘ _Steady Adrien you have to get the role first._ ’

  Nino asked if wanted to audition for the main character. Alix tried but she was mostly just messing around. Adrien auditioned for his part next. Lila must of thought Adrien wouldn’t do well because she seemed surprise when he was able to pull off a evil laugh. He was surprised too. His friend however were delighted. No one else auditioned for the villain so Adrien pretty much had the part.

  They got through most of the other roles. Mylene hive fived Adrien when she landed the role of the villain's henchman. Ivan got a role and so did Alix, Rose, and Alya. Everyone else wanted to stay behind the scenes. That left one character without an actor.

  “ We’ll figure that out don’t worry.” Nino was clearly excited. “ Right now let’s go over the story.”

  While he started talking, Adrien found himself suddenly whipping his head around. He thought he heard something. He found Marinette, Nathaniel, and Juleka were also looking in the same direction as him, confusion etched on their faces.

  Marinette turned to Alya and excused herself saying she had to use the restroom. She took off. Adrien turned his attention back to Nino. He could sworn he had heard something. He flinched, there it was again. It sounded like shouting.

  Then _fwoom._ A flat cardboard box landed right next to Kim it had a pizza logo and was dark green in color. They definitely heard the words that were shouted from behind them.

  “ Ladybug and Chat Noir! Show yourselves!”

  The screams Adrien had been hearing grew louder. Another pizza box fell from the sky and literally sliced through the fountain.

  ‘ _Oh no._ ’

  “ Guys!” Alya got the class’s attention. “ We should go now!”

  The class didn’t argue they all ran for cover. Adrien was sure Lila had started towards him but he was already looking for a place to transform. He had half the class running in the same direction as him and the other half was headed a different way.

  ‘ _We’re idiots._ ’

  Too late to turn back Adrien heard screams, they ran towards the buildings on the other end of the park. At the last second when he was sure no one was watching he ducked behind a bush.

  “ Plagg!” The little Kwami for once didn’t complain, he zipped into sight. “ Claws out!”

 

                                                                                      ***************************

 

  “ I am Junebug!” The akuma roared angrily, he was throwing flat pizza boxes at people. From what Chat could see if a person got hit they were transformed into a cardboard version of a literal junebug, only man sized.

  “ People like to treat others like insignificant bugs!” He threw more boxes. “ Let’s see how they like it when the tables are turned!”

  Wow this guy was angry. The akuma was wearing a sleek black jacket over what appeared to be a darker green version of some sort of uniform. On his back was a dark green beetle shell over a wicked pair of beetle wings. His eyes were covered by a set of dark green sunglasses with pitch black lenses. He wore black boots that reached just below his knees. Chat launched himself over the akuma to land in front of him.

  “ Well hello there.” Chat leaned on his staff, and smiled “ Junebug right? Do you mind if I call you June month? As that is the month were in and I’m determined to stick with only one bug in my life.” Junebug growled.

  “ Chat Noir, where is Ladybug? I need both your miraculous.”

  ' _Not messing around huh._ '

  “ I the original bug am right here.” Both Chat and the akuma looked up. A certain spotted heroine was standing on the roof of a building.

  “ I can assure you June _month_ you’re not getting our miraculous.” She winked at Chat.

  The akuma growled again as she jumped down next to Chat Noir. Man she was so awesome.

  Chat frowned, for some reason he felt guilty.

  “ Really Ladybug? I can assure _you_ that I’m no pushover, not anymore.” Junebug snapped his fingers and suddenly all the cardboard bugs turned in their direction. Junebug spread his wings and started hovering.

  “ Get them.” He pointed at the two heros.

  The bugs charged at them full speed. Chat barely managed to dodge them. He swung his staff and knocked two down but they just got back up. They’re were so many of them! It just like the Sapotis! Who knew how long the akuma had been running around transforming people before the duo noticed him.

  Junebug wasn’t helping by throwing cardboard boxes that they also had to dodge. Chat was quickly getting overwhelmed, at some point he managed to make eye contact with Ladybug who gave him look that clearly said we need to run.

  And they did. He heard Junebug roar in outrage behind him as the distance between them and his cardboard bug army grew. Chat puffed as he looked at Ladybug from the corner of of his eyes. He was gonna say something when a cardboard bug jumped at him from behind a chimney. He stopped, dropped, and rolled out of the way just in time. He looked up, Ladybug was running from another cardboard bug. Who was steering her back towards June _month_ himself.

  Chat cursed and ran towards her, dodging the bugs along the way. At some point he was convince the bugs weren’t actually made of cardboard. One tried to bite him and when it missed its jaws went straight through a thick tree branch like butter.

  ‘ _Yikes!_ ’

  He got to Ladybug who was currently going toe to toe with Junebug while trying to talk to him.

  “ Whatever got you angry we can solve it without violence.” She dodged a box. “No one has to get hurt.”

  “ No we can’t I tried that!” Junebug was fighting with pizza boxes shaped like huge throwing stars. He threw one at Ladybug. “ They still fired me anyway.”

  Ladybug did the limbo to avoid getting hit. “ Who fired you? Why?” She actually looked concerned. Chat on the other hand was sure this guy was fired for his short temper. Junebug of course said his boss was the one who had been unreasonable.

  “ You sure about that.” Chat jumped over a bug and landed next to Ladybug. “ You seem to pretty unreasonable yourself right now. You are attacking Paris.”

  Junebug bit his lip and growled while he paused his attack. The bugs also stopped. “ We had to give out _one_ free pizza because I was _one_ minute past half an hour in delivering it. My boss thinks that’s reason enough to fire me.” He clenched his fist. “ He was just jealous of the fact that I was generally like by the owner.”

  Oh. The boss sounded like an actual jerk. Chat felt bad now.

  “ Maybe the owner will take you back.” Ladybug was still trying the peaceful route. She took the fact that the bugs and their master were not currently attacking as a sign that they could get through to him. “ You could try talking to them, or you can get another job.”

  The akuma scoffed and shook his head. He looked down on his wrist. Chat could see some sort of bracer on it.

  “ I needed this job. Just a couple more week and I would have enough to get started in medical school.” His face fell and he seemed so sad. “ My parents were proud, I was going to be the first doctor in the family.”

  Ladybug stepped forward. “ If you only needed a little more time I’m sure you can find the money some other way.” She looked him right in the eye. “ Don’t give up until it’s over. Or else every challenge you face will seem to daunting.”

  Junebug stared at her. Chat found the silence unbearable, it felt like he and the cardboard minions were watching an intense soap opera. Junebug actually seemed to consider what Ladybug had said.

  But then his face was lit up by the light of a purple emblem. He shook his head fiercely.

  “ No, I was treated unfairly, I’m getting revenge.” He was back to glaring. Chat tensed up. Ladybug tried one more time.

  “ Junebug please-” She got cut off.

  “ You don’t get it Ladybug, I’m always bending over backwards to please others. I’m always sacrificing to make people happy.” He took a breath. “ It’s high time I start getting what I want.”

  The bugs charged. Chat knew there were to many of them, add Junebug to the mix and they wouldn’t stand a chance. He did not want to be eaten by cardboard. So he grabbed Ladybug’s hand and ran.

  “ We need a plan my lady.” They sprinted across the rooftops.

  “ I know that.” Ladybug jumped across the roofs and headed towards the Eiffel Tower. They practically flew over there and came to a stop underneath it.

  “ Lucky charm!” A spotted… glass jar? Yeah that’s what it was. Ladybug stared at it before she begun swiveling her head around.

  “ I can’t seem to find anything I don’t….” She trailed off and looked back down at the jar. Chat looked at her in concern.

  “ Maybe you need to go to the guardian? We could use a third hero.” Correction they needed a third hero Junebug was strong.

  “ No.” Ladybug said it to quickly. “ I can’t… none of the others can come.”

  “ Why not?” Chat was confused. Ladybug’s face was pale and her eyes had a distracted light to them.

  “ They just can’t, Chat they-”

_BOOM!_

  Chat whirled around, and to his horror discovered that the akuma had just gotten stronger. All the cardboard bugs had banded together and had formed a giant beetle. It was just around the height of half the Eiffel Tower. Junebug was standing on top of it.

  Chat could see citizens scattering, desperate to get out of the way. He thought he saw a certain reporter in training amongst them but was too far to be sure. The giant beetle was headed straight for them. He doubted they _had_ the time to get a third hero.

  ‘ _Shi-_ ’

 

                                                                                    **************************

 

  Ow.

  His head hurt. Doesn’t matter. He had to help.

  Focus. Focus on the feather. The feather turned blue. He let it go, and the wind took it away.

  He closed his eyes. He could sense them.The fears people had. There were so many. But fear shouldn’t be used, that’s what he had been told.

  He needed a different emotion. He listened. The feather had gotten closed to the akuma. Junebug was angry.

  He could hear Ladybug and Chat Noir’s emotions. They were both worried and Ladybug was scared about something other than the akuma.

  ‘ _I need to help_.’

  Determination.

  He focused on that. Someone was determined help despite being just a citizen. The feather got closer to that person. The closer it got the more he could hear. The person sounded familiar. She felt helpless. She wanted to help but there was nothing she could do.

  He let the feather fall on the little charm hanging on her phone. It disappeared into it. He recognized her now.

  “ Alya, Ladybug and Chat Noir need help. I can give you the strength you need to be that help. Will you accept my offer of power?” His voice was weak but he was determined to stay strong.

  He feared his powers influenced her. She said yes after only a little hesitation. Didn’t matter they were running out of time.

  “ Let you determination and confidence form a strong offense.”

  A nightmare appeared.

 

                                                                             **************************

 

  Chat was pretty sure everyone freaked out when the thing appeared. Not the giant beetle though that did freak everyone out. Oh no the fox.

  The giant beetle had just been in the middle of charging them when they heard a scream. It was Alya she had somehow gotten close enough for Chat to see her. He wondered what the hell was she doing and why was she screaming? She didn’t seem to be hurt. And then she fell to her knees.

   Ladybug called out her name and the beetle slowed as Junebug turned to see who she was yelling at.

  And that’s when it happened. A weird mass of orange smoke appeared above Alya’s head. It wriggled and squirmed and grew. The process was awfully familiar. It shaped itself into a fox the size of a car. The fox looked like it was made out of pitch black rock, with its only different feature being its glowing orange eyes.

  It stared right at them.

  “ Like the butterfly…” Ladybug looked like she was trying to figure out what was going on. “ The peacock…”

  ‘ _Shoot._ ’

  Chat took a step back and felt his fear building up as the fox took a step forward. This was bad, Junebug was already shaping up to be a to strong adversary, they didn’t this… this nightmare.

  To their absolute shock the giant beetle turned to face the fox. Chat could see Junebug on top of it, the purple emblem was on his face and he seemed really confused. He looked down at the fox and spoke to it.

  “ Who are you helping?” The duo looked at him surprised, was the peacock not one of Hawk moth’s allies? The fox didn’t answer. Junebug frowned the purple emblem was still there.

  “ Whoever you are the peacock miraculous does not belong to you-”

  Alya’s head jerked up and Junebug paused for a moment. Chat took a step back, there was a blue emblem on her face.

  And then, suddenly the fox charged.

  Not at them however.

  It charged at the giant beetle, and midway there… it lit on fire. Only then did Chat realized it was made out of coal.

  He watched in shock as the giant beetle freaked out. It was cardboard. It would burn. The huge thing jumped away from the fiery fox, Junebug flew off it and started throwing his pizza boxes at the fox. They just lit up.

  Ladybug came to her senses first. If you would call throwing a glass jar on the floor full force coming to your senses. She carefully picked up the largest glass shard and took off towards the craziness happening between the beetle and the fox. Chat followed extremely confused.

  The giant beetle was desperately trying to escape the fiery creature which seemed to be corralling it while not really trying to burn it. Junebug yelled at his minions to disperse. They did. Back to the swarm.

  “ Chat when I say now use your staff to lift me into the air!” Ladybug shouted at him before  She jumped on one bug then another in an attempt to get closer to their master. Chat followed her from the ground, the bugs were to distracted avoiding the fox which was still trying to corral them. I was absolute madness, and Junebug was on his own now.

  Chat saw Junebug zoom towards Ladybug. She threw her yoyo at him, he dodged. He turned back to Ladybug who had jumped off the bug she was currently been on and was falling back to the earth. Chat was under her he just needed the word.

  Junebug didn’t see Ladybug’s yoyo coming back like a boomerang, or the glass shard that was tied to it. The thing sliced through his left wing. He yelped in surprise and dropped like a stone. All the bugs froze, ignoring the fox.

  “ Now!”

  Chat shot upwards and caught his lady. She pulled her yoyo back to her before throwing it at the falling akuma. The end wrapped around his wrist or more specifically his bracer.

  They rose, Junebug fell. The bugs surged forward to catch their master. They passed him. The bugs got closer.

  Right before his minions caught him the force of Junebug’s fall caused his bracer to be yanked off when the yoyo string became taunt.

  They stopped rising. Ladybug’s yoyo came back to her. She ignored the bugs that were now charging at them and she ignored the scream of fury coming from Junebug. She calmly used the glass shard to tear the leather bracer.

  A small butterfly fluttered out

  The bugs were frozen and a black fog surround them and their master as Ladybug purified the akuma.

  She quickly threw the shard into the air.

  “ Miraculous Ladybug!”

  The cure flew across the sky. All the bugs disappeared, the civilians having returned to where they were before they became cardboard.

  Chat threw his head back as everything else returned to normal. Including any damage that had been done.

  “ Thank. God.” He let out a hoarse laugh. Ladybug chuckled before patting him on the head.

  “ We’re not done yet Kitty.” She was looking down. Chat looked down.

  A familiar pizza delivery boy was looking up at them in confusion. And a certain fox was no longer on fire. Ladybug’s earrings beeped.

  “ We have some things to deal with. Quickly.”

  Chat dropped down with Ladybug, angling them so that they landed about twenty feet away from the nightmare fox. It was sitting next to Alya, who was still on her knees. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the pizza boy eyeing the thing nervously. They should still talk to him too. So Chat gestured for him to come over.

  “ Alya?” Ladybug kept her distance.

  Alya opened her eyes, the blue emblem was back. Suddenly, with a poof, the fox was gone, disappeared into smoke. Alya fell forward as a white feather seeped out of her phone and just floated away.

  “ What…” The pizza boy had walked up and he looked freaked out.

  “ Alya!” Ladybug jumped forward to catch her. To Chat’s surprise Alya yawned.

  “ Ladybug? What are you doing in my room?” She looked around. “ What am I doing out here? Wait I know I’m still dreaming.” She shook her head.

  Ladybug shook her.

  “ Alya this isn’t a dream!” Her earrings beeped again. She nervously reached up. Chat figured he should step in.

  “ Bugaboo I didn’t use cataclysm I’ll tell her what happened you need to get going.” He wrung his hands nervously. Ladybug only had about two minutes left. But a bunch of confusing things had just gone down as well. “ I’ll tell you everything I figure out later when we meet up for patrol.”

  Ladybug didn’t seem to sure. Chat decided to sweeten the deal.

  “ I’ll also help June month here.” He pointed at the pizza boy who still seemed to be confused as heck. Ladybug gave him a pitying look before turning to back to her partner.

  “ Chat with everything that just happened we need to-” Chat intervened.

  “ Ladybug I get why you’re anxious, we don’t no why the peacock helped us. If it was the peacock that was responsible for that thing. But let me handle it, we can move patrol to tomorrow night if you want.”

  Ladybug bit her lip.

  “ Tonight, lets meet up tonight.” She gave out a breath and walked over to the pizza boy. Alya spoke up as she moved, her questioned directed at Chat.

  “ This isn’t a dream is it.” She watched Chat as he shook his head.

  “ Sadly no.” He turned to the pizza boy too, who was beginning to look nervous.

  “ Wha- what…” He trailed off when Ladybug lifted her hand. She handed him his bracer. Chat just barely saw the words “ to my grandson” sewed into it.

  “ My bracer! Why do you…” He looked up at Ladybug. “ Oh no. I got akumatized didn’t I.” He seemed to be so ashamed.

  “ You were akumatized but it’s okay now.” She smiled sweetly. But the civilian still looked ashamed.

  “ No it’s not. How could I get akumatized?” He buried his face in his hands. Chat felt sorry for him.

  “ You made it sound like your boss fired you for no good reason. From my point of view you should ask for your job back.” The pizza boy looked terrified.

  “ I can’t do that! Manny is really… intimidating.”

  Chat blinked. This guy had just been one of the most intimidating akumas they had ever fought.

  “ Well in that case since I have time, and since I gotta question her.” Chat gestured to Alya. “ Why don’t we all walk to June’s pizzeria and I’ll help you get your job back.”

  Chat recognized him from earlier. For all he knew he and his friends might have been partially responsible for him getting fired as they had delayed him earlier. Pizza boy seemed skeptical.

  “ You’re a superhero you shouldn’t bother with things like my problems.” He stared at the floor. Ladybug’s earrings beeped. She quickly placed a hand on the pizza boy’s shoulder.

  “ Listen…” She hesitated.

  “ Evan.” Evan filled in the blank for her.

  “ Evan.” Ladybug continued. “ When your problems get you akumatized we as heros should at least give you advice on how to handle them. My advice would be you should talk to your boss.” She smiled. “ And let Chat walk you to your work place at the very least he can give you a pep talk.”

  Evan hesitate before muttering in agreement. Ladybug’s smile grew.

  “ Great! Now I gotta get going.” She looked around. Alya was confused, Evan looked nervous, and Chat appeared to be confident. They all gave her an encouraging smile despite their different moods. She nodded.

  “ Bug out!” She waved as she zipped away. Chat watched her leave before turning to the two civilians. He took a breath, a lot had just happened but they would figure everything out.

  “ Okay which way is it to June’s?”

 

                                                                                   **************************

 

  Wayzz couldn’t have sensed her on Hero’s day. Nino was transformed when someone else transformed using her miraculous. And that someone was obviously one of Hawk moth’s allies.

  He never felt her presence after Hero’s day.

  Not till just a couple of days ago, she was out of her miraculous now. He couldn’t pinpoint where she was exactly though. He told Fu but there wasn’t much he could do.

  But then, just as Junebug had been getting the upper hand in battle today, he had felt her presence grow stronger. Whoever had her miraculous had transformed.

  To his surprise the aura was a positive one. That shouldn’t be, wasn’t her holder allied with the enemy?

  Then the nightmare helped Ladybug and Chat Noir. And Wayzz realized that something had happened to the peacock between Hero’s day and now. But what?

  Whoever Dusuu’s holder was they were a person of good intention. For now anyway. He told Fu that.

  Something else was wrong. He had been able to tell exactly where she was when her holder had transformed. If he had left and been quick he might have been able to find her. But he shouldn’t be able to though, if he could that meant something had happened to her miraculous.

  There was no aura now, but if her’s came back he and Fu would try to find her. And whoever her holder was.

  Wayzz sighed. Things had gotten complicated after Marinette told Fu that they might not be able to trust some of the other heros for awhile. He found it sad to learn that her friends had let her down, that Nino had. But he didn’t argue, Ladybug was wise in her own way.

  That didn’t change the fact that the two young heroes were still going to need help sometimes.

  He looked out the window. It was getting dark.

  Maybe this peacock could be trustworthy, maybe they needn’t worry about finding someone new.

  Maybe someone new was already here.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't how I came up with the idea of a dude using pizza boxes to turn people into cardboard bugs.  
> My brain is weird.
> 
> I tried reeaallyy hard to improve my fighting scenes writing. Plleeaaassee let me know what you think. The comments are what encourage me to keep going.


	6. Movie Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is still being a thorn in peoples' sides. Multiple people are in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I had a bit of writer's block. Aaaanndd I make these chapters to long.

  Ow.

  Breath in, breath out. Slowly.

  He burst out coughing. His chest hurt but he sat up anyway.

  Nathaniel looked over at his twin brothers. They were still sleeping peacefully on their bunk bed. He hadn’t woken them.

  He slowly got up and began to get dressed. He had traded in his sweater for a black thin vest due to the heat. It was really meant to be worn unzipped, he zipped it up anyway to hide the pin he wore on his shirt.

  Nathaniel made his way downstairs. He felt like he stopped to many times to catch his breath and prevent a coughing fit. It was getting annoying, but Dusuu had warned him of the consequences before hand. He had accepted the fact that he would get hurt.

  He reached their small kitchen and got what he needed to make breakfast. Something simple today, to avoid getting to tired. He did still have his summer job to do later.

  Nathaniel made breakfast for his whole family everyday, he made every meal if possible. Not because he was forced to, but because he was the only one who really knew how to. The twins tried making pancakes once and they somehow lit a dish towel on fire. Yeah, it was for the best that he handled the meals.

  He had just decided with eggs on toast when a blue flash blinded him. Though Dusuu had told him she would come out of her miraculous eventually she hadn’t said when. Apparently now, a whole eleven hours after he had transformed. 

  Nathaniel had to bite his tongue, he nearly woke up the whole household.

  “ Good evening.” Dusuu yawned. Nathaniel quietly shushed her.

  “ It’s morning time Dusuu, and can you be a bit quieter? My brothers are still sleeping.” He looked over at the steps but no one came down. The kwami flew up and landed on his head.

  “ Sorry. Wow I was out for awhile.” She started playing with Nathaniel’s hair.

  “ Yes you were.” He sincerely hoped she would wait until after he brushed his hair before she started braiding it into tiny braids like she had been doing all week. 

  He started cooking the eggs. Dusuu yawned before she started whispering again.

  “ We saved the day didn’t we.” He could tell she was smiling. “ Though it was mostly you. Many of my chosen have found it hard to create a nightmare that can be helpful  _ and _ stay true to the personality of the person it comes from.”

  Nathaniel  smiled softly. “ I knew Alya already though.” He sprinkled some pepper on the eggs. “ So I knew what kind of personality she had.” Dusuu chuckled.

  “ Still a fox that lights on fire to combat a giant cardboard bug. Very creative and clever.”

  Nathaniel’s smile fell. He was tempted to tell Dusuu that he didn’t like being referred to as clever. But if he did she would ask him why and the truth was kind of personal. Besides if he had really been smart he would have created a nightmare that could deal with the swarm as well as the giant bug. The swarm vs the fire fox had been absolute chaos.

  “ Hey, you okay?” The little kwami had climbed over to his bangs so that she could look at his face. “ You seem upset.” She looked concerned and Nathaniel searched for an answer that would make sense.

  “ I’m good, just hurting a little.” He smiled at her. Unfortunately her face was growing in guilt.

  “ Oh I knew it would hurt you.” She flew down to sit on the counter, and started sniffling. “ I shouldn’t have talked you into transforming.”

  Nathaniel blanched and picked her up, he didn’t like seeing her upset.

  “ No, no it’s okay you said so yourself we saved the day.” He smiled warmly. “ I can handle a little discomfort, I’ll be fine.”

  Dusuu sniffed and looked up at him with a tired smile. Nathaniel put her back on his head.

  “ I’m well enough to cook aren’t I. Do you want anything special for breakfast?” Dusuu snuggled into his hair.

  “ A mango maybe.” Her voice was a bit muffled. Nathaniel chuckled.

  “ We don’t have any but I’ll buy you one later.” He continued cooking in silence for a bit. He had thought Dusuu had fallen asleep but then she spoke again. “ Do you still think I should go back with the guardian?”

  Nathaniel hesitated. Dusuu had explained how it was the guardian’s job to protect the miraculous and choose someone who would be worthy of one. The chosen. He immediately knew he wasn’t a chosen. He had found Dusuu’s miraculous during Photo Finish’s attack. 

  At first he had been convinced that either Adrien or Mr. Agreste was the actual peacock chosen. But then Dusuu explained that she hadn’t seen a guardian in ages and that she would surely remember if she had been awaken by anyone else recently.

  So maybe the pin didn’t belong to the Agrestes, it still didn’t belong to Nathaniel. The guardian had to be in Paris. Dusuu said that Chat Noir and Ladybug wouldn’t be here otherwise. So he decided the best course of action would be to give the pin to whoever the guardian may be.

  Except Nathaniel didn’t know what they looked like or where they lived. Neither did the blue kwami. So a week passed of him walking around asking Dusuu if she sensed another kwami, which she could apparently do if she was close enough to them, to absolutely no avail.

  “ I do think so.” He stated gently. Dusuu got weepy whenever he insisted that he couldn’t be her chosen, so he had learn to be easy on her. “ But maybe by being honest and finding the guardian for you I’ll prove myself worthy of you and your miraculous.”

  He sincerely doubted it. He wasn’t hero material. But the little being let out a thrill of excitement.

  “ We should them find real soon then!” She was more energetic than he had ever seen her. Which wasn’t that energetic. “ Maybe he can fix my miraculous so that you don’t get hurt when you transform, and I don’t get super tired!”

  Right there was that. Dusuu was sure her magic jewel was broken. She had to retreat into the gem for a while to regain her energy after he had detransformed. 

  “ Maybe-” The little being suddenly tugged his hair. There were footsteps, someone was coming down the stairs.

  Nathaniel whipped around and grabbed a beanie that was on the kitchen counter. He quickly put it on to hide Dusuu from sight.

  Then he burst out in a coughing fit. Nathaniel squeezed his eyes shut to avoid bawling over the pain. He shouldn’t have moved so fast. 

  The footsteps quickened and soon there was a hand patting him on the back. Nathaniel managed to stop coughing.

  “ You alright Nath?” David, it was David. Honestly Nathaniel was relieved. Either of the twins would have been noisy, his oldest brother Joseph would have fussed over him and start treating him like baby if he thought he was sick, and he felt most interactions between him and his father were strained.

  “ Yeah- yeah I’m fine, accidently forgot to inhale for second.” He said it jokingly but when he opened his eyes his brother still looked worried.

  “ If you say so.” He looked over at what Nathaniel was making while keeping a hand on his shoulder. “ Want any help though?”

  Nathaniel chuckled.

  “ Sure you can make the toast if your sure you won’t burn anything.” He turned back to the eggs. David stuck his tongue out playfully.

  “ Do I look like Marco or Matthew?” He picked up the bread loaf and got to work putting slices in the toaster. Nathaniel didn’t answer, he just smiled.

  ‘ _ A little bit yeah. _ ’

  All his brother looked alike with their dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Nathaniel was the only one who didn’t look like their father. 

  With his brother’s help he finished breakfast pretty quickly. And just like clockwork there was loud stomping as the twins raced down at the same time they usually did. Completely identical, their only defining difference being Mathew grew his hair out a bit longer like Nathaniel.

  They switched the TV on, of course.

  “ Good morning to you too!” David said it sarcastically as he patted Nathaniel on the back and noise was welcomed into the room.

  “ I’m gonna get Joe and dad up.” He smiled brightly. “ You guys got work and the three of us have an aunt to pick up.” He smile grew when Nathaniel lit up. He had completely forgotten that his aunt was spending the summer with them. 

  ‘ _ So are Grandfather and Grandmother. Next weekend, they’re staying all summer too. _ ’

  He felt like his head was taunting him. They were coming. He wouldn’t let that bring him down.

  “ Should I make something special for dinner?” He asked as his brother walked away to wake the remaining two members of their family.  David paused at the stairs.

  “ Dude really? You know Aunt Patricia she will fight you for the kitchen when she gets here.” He smirked and jogged up the steps. That was not really an understatement. Nathaniel called Marco and Matthew over to the table and away from the screen. The twins dug into their breakfast while Nathaniel scolded for not being dressed.

  “ We have work in a hour, you should be ready.” Nathaniel himself was wearing a completely black getup. That was really the only requirement for employees outfit. The twins looked up in surprise.

  “ We do?” They said it at the exact same time. Nathaniel gave them a tired look before nodding.

  “ Yes. There’s a play today.”

  His brothers took off upstairs before just as their father and older brothers came down. Joseph had to press himself against the wall to avoid getting run over. He looked over at his youngest brother who was shaking his head.

  “ Do you guys have work today?”

  Nathaniel nodded. Their father huffed. He gave the appearance of wanting to go back to bed. 

  “ You should get going then.”

  “ I know.” Nathaniel already had a brush in his bag so he would deal with his hair later. He wasn’t hungry at the moment so he dealt with dishes, trying his best to ignore the television. The pink haired reporter was going on about the akuma attack. That reminded him maybe he should check what the ladyblog had to say about yesterday.

  As soon as the twins were ready they took off. After a quick goodbye.

  The three of them were working at a community theater this summer. They mostly just built the props or helped the actors by being a pretend audience. The real reason they were hired though was because all three of them knew sign language pretty well. Thanks to their grandfather insisting it was an important skill.So when a play was put on during the weekend they stood in front of one small section of the audience and translated the words so that everyone knew what was being said.

  Nathaniel liked the job. They only had one play today, and afterwards his class was meeting up to work on their movie since the akuma attack interrupted them yesterday.

  So he brought an orange along for Dusuu and walked behind the twins when they left. He ignored the pain in his chest. This walk would be difficult. But nothing was bringing him down today.

                                                                                                  *************************

  This might bring him down.

  Why was Chloe Bourgeois and her friend Sabrina sitting outside the theater after the play was over? Nathaniel cursed silently. His brothers had already started off towards home, they knew he wasn’t coming.

  Before he could even think about hiding from her, she turned and made eye contact with him. Nathaniel was rooted in place as she made her way over, anger written all over her face.

  “ You!” She stopped in front of him, arms crossed. Nathaniel didn’t know what she wanted, so he just nodded. Chloe growled and Sabrina spoke up.

  “ We were wondering if it’s true that you and the rest of the class are doing another movie like the Horrificator.”  She was carrying Chloe’s bag and looked a bit nervous to be around her friend at the moment. 

  Nathaniel nodded again, more slowly this time. How did they figure that out? Sabrina knew he was here because they saw each other at a play last weekend, but he hadn’t said anything about the movie.

  Chloe looked livid about his response.

  “ And you guys didn’t invite me because?” She put her hands on her hip. Sabrina muttered a quiet “ us.”

  Nathaniel opened his mouth, and closed it. The group had decided they didn’t want to put up with Chloe. That sounded like a mean thing to say out loud. So he improvised.

  “ I guess we thought you wouldn’t be interested.” He said simply. Chloe was turning red.

  “ Of course I would be interested! I wouldn’t miss a chance to be on the silver screen!” She stomped her foot. “ When are you guys meeting next?”

  Nathaniel was caught off guard by her questioned so he quickly muttered right now before he could consider whether it would be a good idea to tell her. Chloe calmed down and nodded.

  “ I assume that’s where you’re going then? To wherever you guys are filming?”

  “ Yes.” He could already tell what she was gonna say next.

  “ Well, take us there.” She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. He just blinked and began internally worrying.

  The others would not be happy if Chloe showed up, and if he was the one who led her to them… That would definitely ruin his day. 

  An idea flew into his head.

  “ I have to walk there Chloe you’re welcome to follow me if you want but it’ll take some time.”

  Just as he expected Chloe didn’t seem to like the idea.

  “ Me? Walk?” Her looked at him in disbelief. “ Why can’t you just tell me where everyone is?”

  Nathaniel shrugged. “ Do you know where Rose lives?”

  The two girls shook their heads. Nathaniel turned and began walking off.

  “ Well there you go, we have to walk.”

  He heard the blond make a huffing noise behind him and Sabrina began whispering something to her. He  prayed that she would just decide to go home.

  His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a certain peacock tugging on his hair. Seriously? He couldn’t talk to Dusuu now Chloe and Sabrina were still looking at him. Nethertheless he looked around, maybe she had sensed another kwami.

  He heard a smacking sound. He turned to find the source.

  He found that an old man had dropped a bag of something on the floor and was struggling to pick it up. Ignoring Chloe and Sabrina, he made his way over to help. As he walked up he felt Dusuu start tugging his hair even harder. He wasn’t sure why though, so he figured he find a way to ask her what was up as soon as possible.

  “ You okay sir.” Nathaniel picked up the bag and delicately placed it into the old man’s hands. The old man nodded swiftly.

  “ Just dropped my groceries I’m okay young man.”

  “ Do you need any help?”

  The man shook his head. “ I’m fine, thank you for offering though.” He smiled pleasantly before holding out his hand. Nathaniel shook it.

  “ No problem.”

  Chloe walked over to them.    


  “ Kurtzberg!”  She stomped her foot while glaring at him. “ I am going and I’m not walking.”

  Nathaniel sighed. And turned to the blond as the old man walked off.

  “ What do you propose to do then.” He was starting to get tired of this. Chloe on the other hand looked like she could keep yelling if she wanted to. Thankfully Sabrina stepped between them.

  “ How about this then? Why don’t we just let Nathaniel ride in the limousine with us? He can give the driver the address.”

  Chloe glared at him. “ Why doesn’t he just give us the address?” She didn’t say so but was clear she did not want to give him a ride. Sabrina gave her a pleading look.

  “ Well I don’t think he would want to do that with… how rude you’re being.” Sabrina looked at the floor nervously. Chloe glared at her. Then to Nathaniel’s surprise she threw her head up and groaned.

  “ Fine! He can ride with us.” She turned and glared at him. “ You better not make me regret this.”

  Nathaniel nodded before internally cursing. Great, now what was he supposed to do?

  Despite his reluctance Sabrina dragged him along as she followed Chloe back to her limousine. Hesitantly he gave the driver the address. 

  Well, whatever he did now wouldn’t matter. Hopefully his friends would understand.

  He soon found himself in one of the most awkward car rides he had ever been on. 

  Sabrina rambled on about what how fun this summer had been so far, while Chloe and Nathaniel just sat there.

  Chloe kept her eyes on the world out the window, so Nathaniel occupied himself by nodding along to Sabrina’s words. 

  He let his mind wander but kept thinking back to the day before. Ugghh just remembering yesterday made him more tired. He sighed. Well at least he got a ride instead of having to take a painful walk.

  Focus on something else. Make a plan now maybe. Oh right. He had also overheard a conversation between his classmates yesterday. Did Adrien really think talking to Lila would work? Even if it did Lila took things to far when she threatened one of his friends. He had known she didn’t like Marinette, but he hadn’t thought she do something like that. 

  No. Adrien’s plan wouldn’t work on someone like her. And Nathaniel needed a backup for when he failed.

  “ Nathaniel?” Sabrina’s words cut into his thoughts. He jumped.

  “ Huh? Um yeah.” He turned to face her. Sabrina continued.

  “ Do you want to get lunch? Chloe said she let us stop somewhere to get something since she’s… doesn’t have enough sushi for us.”

  Nathaniel blinked in surprise. It was more likely Chloe didn’t want to share, but he was surprised that she was willing to take them someplace to get food. 

  “ Sure that sounds nice, I’ve got some money.” He looked over at Chloe who was rolled her eyes when Sabrina gushed about this perfect little cafe that was dead smack in the middle of their route.

  “ I’m paying for your food Sabrina.” She looked over at her friend, who huffed.

  “ Of course you’re not I didn’t ask you to.”

  Nathaniel chuckled. 

  “ Thank you for giving us a ride though.” He pulled out his wallet to see how much he had. 

  He didn’t see Chloe’s look of surprise or Sabrina’s smug face.

  
  


                                                                                             *****************************

  
  


  Nino watched most of his friends talk about how excited they were for the movie as his closer friends argued. He knew this Lila thing was gonna prompt a serious conversation, but what happened to Alya at the akuma attack also sounded like something they should discuss.

  Alya had explained what happened. How the fire fox they saw on the news yesterday was apparently something she was responsible for. Chat Noir had told her what he could as they had walked with Evan to June’s Pizzeria. 

  To Nino’s absolute surprise Alya was staying remarkably calm about the whole thing. They had walked to Rose’s house slowly with Adrien and Marinette so that they had time for the whole story. 

  Just as they arrived at her destination Alya had finished her tale with a-

  “ Well at least it was fun watching Evan’s manager get scolded like a baby. And I got a free pizza coupon for helping Evan!”

  Of course the manager deserved that, but Alya’s friends still thought some other things were more important right now.

  The four of them were locked in an argument that Nino was just about ready to give up on. Marinette and Adrien thought Alya should be more concerned about what had happened. Alya was trying to brush them off by stating that the problem with Lila should be more important.

  Nino sighed as he turned back to his three friends. Honestly he thought the possibility that there could be a new hero or villain was something incredibly serious. However he also knew that Alya just didn’t want to talk right now, he could see it in her eyes. 

  He mulled things over in his head before raising his voice to interrupt the argument. 

  “ Dudes calm down!” He waited till he had their attention before continuing. “ Look there’s not much we can do about this whole… peacock thing right now.”

  Alya nodded in agreement.

  “ Exactly!” Her expression was one of determination. “ We should be worried about Lila instead.”

  Nino resisted the urge to face palm. “ No Alya, we are not dealing with that right now.” He patted her on the shoulder. “ Everyone else is waiting for us to get started on the movie. Besides Adrien is gonna try talking to her.” 

  Alya blinked before turning on Adrien with a look that screamed ‘ seriously ‘. Meanwhile Marinette sighed and shook her head. She looked offended though to Nino, of course she would be. 

  Alya was actually quieter than he thought she would be.

  “ Adrien, I thought Nino told you what about she did.” Alya’s voice was steely.

  “ He did.” Adrien remained calm. Alya looked like she was going to lose her temper.

  “ Please tell me you don’t seriously think that a little talk is gonna fix things.”

  Adrien hesitated before responding. 

  “ I think I can get Lila to stop by talking to her, but trust me I know talking won’t fix what she has already done.” 

  “ You’re darn right about that.” Marinette’s voice was unexpected, she had been pretty quiet so far today.  She actually looked like she was going to argue but fortunately they were interrupted. 

  Unfortunately Lila was the one interrupting. 

  “ Hey guys!” She waved at them. “ Are you ready to get started on the movie?”

  With the exception of Marinette, the group turned around to face her. Nino actually stepped in front of Alya to prevents the others from seeing the death glare aimed at the Italian.

  “ Sure we are just give us a sec!” Nino turned around quickly as the noise from the group got louder. “ Alya promise me you’ll wait for Adrien to try talking to her before you do anything else.”

  She glared at him a second, before turning to Marinette who took a deep breath before nodding. Then to their surprise she stepped up to Adrien with a menacing expression. 

  “ If your plan fails Agreste be aware that whatever plan we come up with will not have no one gets hurt results.” Despite her being the shortest out of the four of them Nino was pretty sure he would have cowered beneath her if she had turned on him like that.

  Adrien to his credit, responded confidently. 

  “ I know.” He then watched as Marinette walked away to the rest the group, Alya following closely. Nino sighed before giving him a reassuring look. 

  ‘ _ We just gotta get through today. _ ’ 

  He joined the group and cleared his throat. They all looked at their director expectedly.

  “ All right guys we’re gonna start by getting the storyline clear.” He pulled out the paper with the abridge story.

  “ Hold on a minute.” Mylene held up a hand. “ Rose just went to get snacks. We should wait for her.”

  “ And Nathaniel.” Alix was stretched out on the couch playing with her phone. “He’s not here yet.”   
The rest of the group murmured in agreement. Nino decided not to argue, he walked over Alya, just as Lila did.

  ‘ _ Great. _ ’

  “ Hey Alya.” Lila’s voice was sweet but Nino wouldn’t be fooled. “ How you doing?”

  “ Fine.” Alya was speaking through gritted teeth. Her gaze swept around looking, but if she was looking for Marinette’s help she wasn’t gonna get it. Marinette was talking to Juleka, the two of them were collaborating on makeup and costumes. 

  Lila kept talking. 

  “ I just noticed yesterday, when I was on the Ladyblog, that the interviews I gave you had been taken down.”

  Oh. This wasn’t good. The last thing he needed was for Lila to do something to offend Alya’s blog. He tried to intervene.

  “ So Lila you ready to be one of the leading roles?” To his dismay Lila acted like she hadn’t heard him.

  “ I was just wondering why you took them down.” She sounded confused and Nino could hear some hint of hurt.

  “ I believe I put an explanation as to why on the Ladyblog.” Alya’s voice was staying professional. Nino couldn’t help but note that he wasn’t the only one listening to this conversation anymore, Kim and Max had been standing nearby and now they were obviously eavesdropping. 

  “ I did see that.” Lila plastered on a meek face. She had caught on to Alya’s mood. “ I saw that it said the information was… faulty… “

  Alya took a breath. “ Well there’s your explanation.”

  Lila recoiled, glancing over at the three boys listening to the conversation before continuing her questions. 

  “ What do you mean by faulty?”

  “ I mean some of your information was… questionable.” 

  Alya was struggling, Nino could see it. He mentally cursed when Kim chose to cut in.

  “ Questionable? You mean you think some of it was false?” He gave Alya a questioning look.

  “ Yes Kim, that’s what I mean.” She sorely looked like she wanted to say all of it was false. Lila plastered on a hurt look. 

  “ Why would you think that? I told you all I know.”

  In that moment Nino feared that his girlfriend would start yelling curses. She took a huge breath.

  “ Some people have pointed out that not all of your information follows through.” She finally looked Lila in the eyes and cut her off when she opened her mouth to speak. “ And it has come to my attention that by making the fact that you are Ladybug’s  _ friend _ public, I am putting you in danger.”

  Lila bit her lip.

  “ That I get.” She fiddled with her bracelet. “ But what do you mean by not all my information follows through?”

  “ I mean you probably… exaggerated some of what you told me.” Alya looked down at her phone.

  “ Lied.” Lila spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her. “ You think I lied.” 

  The whole class turned to Alya. She opened her mouth but Kim cut her off.

  “ Why would you think that Alya.” His tone was rough and he wasn’t the only who looked upset.

  “ I-” 

  Lila cut her off. “ Did Marinette claim I was lying again.” She gave off a hurt appearance. “ I don’t why she-”

  Alya cut her off.

  “ Marinette didn’t-”

  “ I’m sure she didn’t.” Ivan huffed.

  The whole class was eyeing the blunette, who didn’t even seem fazed.

  Alya tried one more time. 

  “ Lila Marinette wasn’t the only one who-”

  “ So she did say I was lying!”

  Everyone started grumbling, an argument was brewing. Nino heard Rose and Adrien trying to calm people down. He saw Alix whisper something to Marinette with a glare and the girl just gave her a ‘ you poor fool’ look.

  He just began wondering if the group would really believe four of them over Lila alone when-

  BAM!!

  The group whipped around to glare at whatever was interrupting them only for the majority to wither under the terrifying scowl coming from the very angry blond, with two meek redheads on either side of her, that was standing at the front door. 

  Chloe had just burst in and Nino barely had time to wonder why Nathaniel of all people was with her when she spotted him and stalked over.

  “ You.” She snapped coming to a stop in front of him. “ Are you directing this movie?”

  Nino nodded. Chloe huffed before turning on the group.

  “ I demand a part in the film! The fact you all tried to exclude me is utterly ridiculous!”

  The other were to shock to say anything. Nino on the other hand saw an opportunity to get out of the Lila situation. 

  “ Wonderful!” His sudden shout caused everyone to jump. He continued. “ We have one more role that needs to be filled, you can have it.”

  Chloe looked at him in surprise, she had probably expected him to fight her on this. Nino took her arm and started to head outside.

  “ Let me explain the plot. In fact let me explain it to everyone right now.” He looked at the others and gestured to Rose’s backyard. “ Come on everyone I think we have procrastinated enough.”

  Everyone looked like they wanted to argue but thankfully Nathaniel murmured a “Yes let’s.” and then proceeded to drag Alix and Max behind him as he headed towards Nino.

  Nino started talking about the film animatedly and tried his best to ignore the begrudging looks his friend were shooting around as the slowly came out to finally get to work on the film. 

  They most definitely had to talk to the class about Lila but doing it while Lila was there wasn’t really a good idea.

  For once he was grateful that Chloe was keeping attention on herself by constantly complaining. The others were to busy rolling their eyes at her to really launch into an argument. 

                                                                                                     ********************************

  Alix wanted to punch a wall.

  After the movie meeting yesterday Nathaniel had taken her aside when she had started complaining about certain people who called Lila a liar.

  He had then explained things to her calmly. Alix hadn’t wanted to believe him. She didn’t like the thought of being used… but… his argument was strong.

  He had said that he could ask Nino, Alya, Adrien, even freaking Ladybug and they would be telling her the same thing. The same thing Marinette had been telling them from the beginning.

  And she had snapped at him and left. Even then though she had known he was right. Just the idea of being a puppet… well, terrified her.

  The more she thought about it the more obvious it was. The more she realized that this went beyond jealousy. 

  She just... well after a year of Chloe, she and many of her classmates had decided to stand up whenever they saw bullying. Quite like Marinette. Though unlike Marinette they had yet to learn what really was bullying and what was justified. 

  But honestly though Marinette a bully? Alix had no way to excuse her actions, only remorse and a will to make up for them. 

  She had to apologize to Nathaniel for snapping at him. Though being the good friend he was he had probably expected that reaction and was currently being patient with her. And Marinette, she really needed to make things up to Marinette. Maybe Nathaniel could help her plan that. If he forgave her.

  For now though she tried to distract herself this Sunday morning by watching the akuma attack on the news.

  This one wasn’t as strong as Junebug, but she was strong and scary this crazy car lady named Drifter.

  The heros were struggling, she could see it through the T.V. This lady had tires for feet and could control cars. Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't attack due to the civilians still inside them. She was just wondering if one of the other heros would show up when… it appeared.

  Quite like the fire fox.

  Just like the reporters Alix gaped at the prickly monster made up of steel rose vines and thorns.

  There was another nightmare in Paris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It helps me to continue!


	7. Blanket Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets someone, unknowingly for the second time. And more people discover the lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. SO. LATE. WITH. THIS. CHAPTER! :(l  
> Also thank you everybody who gave me kudos! And thank you for the comments! :D

 

Marinette wanted an explanation. Yesterday was the second time the peacock had help them out. 

The weird, metal, prickly, vine monster had spread itself thin while she and Chat had fought Drifter. Being nimble she could avoid stepping on a spike, the cars on the other hand were soon still as all their tires popped. 

Drifter was a sitting duck. She tried her best to avoid the vines but it made her really slow.

The battle hadn’t lasted much longer after that.

But why? Why was the peacock helping them? It didn’t make any sense, the peacock had helped Hawk Moth on heroes day. 

Marinette picked up the pace. She needed to talk to Master Fu. So far she hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to him. But Ladybug could really use his help. She and Chat had gotten nowhere in their investigation.

She tried to think about the first time the peacock helped them. Her thoughts immediately jumped to the same thing that had been bugging her since then.

“ _ You don’t get it Ladybug, I’m always bending over backwards to please others. I’m always sacrificing to make people happy. It’s high time I start getting what I want. _ ”

Marinette froze. Whenever she thought about Junebug she thought about those  exact words.

They sent chills down her spine. She just knew that if she hadn’t fought off the akuma when Lila showed up she would have been the one saying something extremely similar.

After everything she had done for her classmates they still-

‘ _ Easy Marinette, you have three people on your side now. _ ’

Yeah one of which had come up with a plan that wouldn’t work.

‘ _ Focus. _ ’

Right. Keep thinking. 

Just before the fire fox had shown up Chat had posed a question. Marinette had known she would feel something other than happy when her partner would ask that inevitable question. She still hadn’t expected what she did feel.

She had thought she’d feel angry, betrayed disgusted, sad even but never did she think she’d be afraid.

When Chat had asked about bringing out another hero fear had gripped her heart. She had been, was still, afraid she wouldn’t have a choice. That sooner or later she would have to bring one of the other three into a fight and that just like they had proved to Marinette they would prove to Ladybug that they were unreliable. Untrustworthy.

Marinette shook her head. She still had so many doubts in her friends but she needed to worry about other things right now.

She was here.

She made her way up the stairs and started talking before she had fully opened the door. Not bothering to knock. Or bothering to hear the voices talking.

“ Master Fu I nee-”

After a rushed rustling noise she stopped to take in the scene before her.

Both Wayzz and Master Fu gave her pained smiles, they were surrounded by bottles of herbs and elixirs. At the moment Fu also had an ipad showing one of the pictures they had taken from Adrien’s book.

The thing that really caught Marinette’s attention though was the ghost.

Okay so not a real ghost clearly. But Master Fu had obviously either told him or her to pull the blanket over his or herself or had thrown the blanket over them himself.

With the blanket on the person looked like they were wearing a stereotypical halloween ghost costume without any eye holes to look through.

“ Ladybug!” Master Fu’s eyes darted between her and the ghost. The ghost in turn spoke.

“ Ladybug’s here?” His muffled voice sounded young and oddly familiar. Marinette just stood there for a second.

“ Master Fu.” She took a step into the room and away from the ghost. “ I… who is this?”

“ Oh! Umm … this young man?” Master Fu pointed at the ghost. Marinette stared at him.

“ Yes.”

“ Of course you mean him, umm this is… “ Master Fu trailed off and looked over at the ghost. The ghost must have sensed them staring at him.

“ Oh, my name is… Argus.” He bobbed his head underneath the blanket.

Marinette looked over at Tikki, who had flown out of her purse and was staying quiet for the time being. She just shrugged. Marinette decided to try again after a beat of silence.

“ And Argus is here because?” 

Master Fu made and O shape with his mouth.

“ He… uh-”

“ Is my chosen!” A blue blur zipped out from behind the ghost. 

Marinette jumped backwards and vaguely registered Tikki’s squeak of surprise.

“ Dusuu?”

‘  _ Chosen? _ ’

She ignored the ghost’s sudden rushed words about that not being the exact truth and looked closer at the now still blue blur. It was a blue kwami. A peacock kwami. 

‘  _ No way. _ ’

“ You!” She whipped her head back and forth to look at everyone in the room. “ You’re the peacock!”

“ Yup!” The little blue kwami twirled around before landing in one of Marinette’s hands. Marinette pointed at the ghost.

“ You helped Hawk Moth on heroes’ day!”

Even though he couldn’t see her Argus still jumped.

“ What? No wait that wasn’t me!” He shook his head fiercely. Master Fu stepped between them

“ Ladybug I promise I can explain later.”

“ Explain now!” Marinette was feeling a little frantic. “ The whole reason I came here was to talk to you was to talk about the peacock!”

“ Ladybug-”

“ First he helps Hawk Moth-”

“ Ladybug.”

“ Then he helps us with the last two akuma attacks-”

“ Ladybug!”

Marinette stopped and looked over at Master Fu who looked down at his hands. He was holding the peacock pin.

“ After heroes’ day whoever had this pin lost it in Photo Finish’s attack. Argus is the one who found it. He is an entirely different person then the peacock that helped Hawk Moth.” He looked up at Ladybug.

“ So…” Marinette directed her question to the ghost. “ You’re just a civilian?”

The ghost nodded.

“ But she…” Marinette looked down at the little blue kwami. “ She said you’re her chosen.”

Argus sighed. 

“ Dusuu misunderstands I’m here to return the miraculous, I’ve been trying to find the guardian since I found it.”

The small peacock huffed. 

“ Don’t you want to be more my chosen though?” She flew over to land on the ghost’s head. “ I want you to be my chosen.”

“ Wait you’ve helped me and Chat recently.” Marinette finally sat down. “ So you have transformed.”

“ Yeah and I stayed out of the fights, I just sent the nightmares to help you.” 

Marinette caught on to his dejected tone.

“ Do you… not want to be a hero?”

“ He does!” Dusuu chirped before her face fell. “ Right?”

The ghost was silent a moment.

“ Well… first off the pin is damaged.”

Marinette blinked. 

“ It is?”

Master Fu nodded sagely. 

“ I’m not sure how, but it is damaged and I don’t think I can fix it entirely.”

Dusuu’s feathers drooped.

“ So it would still hurt him everytime he transforms?”

“ Hurt him?” Marinette was surprised. Her miraculous never hurt her.

Master Fu nodded again.

“ Yes it hurts Argus physically to transform using the peacock miraculous.”

“ And so I can’t be the peacock.” Despite his reluctance earlier Argus still seemed sad about giving the miraculous away. 

“ Now wait a minute.” Tikki’s voice was unexpected, she had been very quiet up until now. “ We may not be able to fix it entirely but we should be able to fix it enough so that we can take some of the pain away.”

Both Wayzz and Dusuu responded at the same time.

“ That’s what I said!”

“ How though?” Master Fu exclaimed. He put his head in his hands. “ I never learned how.”

Marinette opened her mouth but paused when she saw the kwamis exchanging looks. Tikki cleared her throat.

“ I might be able to undo some damage.” She landed on her chosen’s shoulder. “Creation does tend to undo destruction.”

Dusuu made a cooing noise.

“ How much damage can you undo?” She flew over to her miraculous. Tikki joined her and looked at it consideringly.

“ How was it damaged?”

Both Master Fu and Argus shrugged.

“ It was like that when I found it.”

The spotted kwami frowned and flew around the pin. After a tense silence she spoke.

“ I could possibly fix it....” She tapped it lightly. “ Just enough that you could stay transformed for around… a hour before you would need to detransform. And so long as you stick to that boundary it shouldn’t hurt.”

Dusuu’s tail feathers spread out in a fan shape.

“ So he can be my chosen!”

Marinette just started wondering if Argus would make a good hero, if he could even be trustworthy, when said person under the blanket lurched forward.

“ Wait a minute!” He shook his head frantically. “ I wasn’t chosen by the guardian.”

“ Hmm.” Master Fu was looking through the pictures on his Ipad. “ Actually there’s a reason I was asking you those questions earlier.”

He looked over at the ghost.

“ I’ve been testing you the same way I tested Ladybug and Chat Noir. You might actually make a good hero.”

The ghost shook his head some more.

“ No I wouldn’t!” He visibly shrunk underneath the blanket. “ I’m not hero material.”

Tikki looked over at Marinette. Marinette wanted to frown, she knew what Tikki was thinking. Argus was reacting the same way she had when she first became Ladybug. Tikki wanted her to say something.

But Marinette wasn’t sure if she wanted to. She had known Alya and Nino for some time and they turned out to be terrible candidates for heroes. It turned out she couldn’t trust them with something like a miraculous.

Marinette didn’t want there to be another hero, she just wanted it to be her and Chat.

Oh.

She didn’t know Chat under the mask. Master Fu had chosen him not her. She trusted her partner with her life. If it weren’t for the threat of Hawk Moth she would trust him with her identity. If it wasn’t for Adrien confusing her heart she would have given him a chance by now. Chat was … perfect.

Master Fu had chosen her and him and unlike Marinette he hadn’t made any mistakes. He knew what he was doing. She looked over at him. He was determined to make the boy see sense she could tell by his expression. He was choosing Argus. Marinette had to trust him on this.

‘  _ Well if he does become untrustworthy it won’t hurt as bad since I don’t know him. _ ’

“ Argus…” She started out tentatively. “ I get how you’re feeling.”

Marinette looked down at her hands.

“ I didn’t think I was cut out to be Ladybug.” She took a breath. “ So I tried to quit. Back at the beginning.”

Master Fu and Wayzz both looked at her in surprise. She’d forgotten that she had never told them this. A reassuring look from Tikki and she continued.

“ I tried to pass on the miraculous to someone I thought would make a better hero than me. Someone who seemed to have hero material.” She winced, realizing Alya wouldn’t have been the greatest of Ladybugs. “ But I soon realized that I had been chosen for a reason. I am a hero, nobody can convince me otherwise. But… it took me a while to realize that. It took some friends to help me realize that.”

She thought about Tikki being as encouraging as possible. Chat supporting her every inch of the way.

She looked up at the blanket ghost. She couldn’t see his face but she swore she heard him sniffle.

She let a smile break out on her face.

 “ How ‘bout a trial run?” Marinette held out her hand.

Dusuu zipped under the blanket and pulled out one of Argus’s hands. She placed it on Marinette’s.

Marinette shook it gently.

“ I’m pleased to meet you Argus my name is Ladybug, I would be happy to have you as a partner.”

She could feel his hand shaking and she heard him take a breath.

“ I guess… I could at least try.”

She almost didn’t hear him but the blue kwami’s excited squeal was confirmation enough. Tikki huffed and flew up to Marinette’s shoulder.

“ I do need Ladybug to repair the damage.”  
Marinette looked at Master Fu who nodded. She stood up.

“ What do I do?”

“ Put it in your yoyo.”  Tikki seemed surprisingly calm. “ I can take care of the rest.”

Marinette nodded. 

“ All right … Tikki Spots On!”

Ladybug flexed her fingers before taking the pin Master Fu was handing her. She glanced at Argus who was now visibly shaking.

She thought about the rough things Ladybug had caused in her life. She had to deal with akumas on a daily basis, almost died a couple of times, was constantly tired, constantly missing school, always getting in trouble with her friends or family, and yet… being Ladybug had still changed her life for the better. Maybe becoming a peacock would help Argus with his life.

She opened her yoyo. It amazed her. How the inside looked like pure light.

‘  _ Trust Master Fu, he knows what he’s doing. _ ’

She dropped the pin in.

 

**************************************

Rose was having a great day. 

Especially considering how weird yesterday was. She had blacked out in the middle of an akuma then woken up to find the battle was over. She stayed calm however. Listened to the Parisians cheer on the hero's’ victory and watched a pretty feather fly on the wind. 

Working with her friends could distract her from yesterday. And help confirm she didn’t have a medical problem. 

Sure they couldn’t film today since some of her friends happened to be on vacation this week, but those of them who were here had organized a get together to talk about what costumes they wanted for the movie.

At the moment she was running late. But she was almost at Nino’s house so she wasn’t to worried.

As she skipped along she hoped her friends could avoid fighting this one time. Surely they were all nicer than they had been acting lately.

She shook her head. Juleka said she was to trusting at times. 

She knocked on Nino’s door and found herself whisked in by his mother.

“ They’re all in the living room darling.”

She wasn’t the only one who was late. Nino, Adrien, Nathaniel, and Lila seemed to be the only other people here. Rose found herself sitting next to Nathaniel at the exact moment Nino left the room to get snacks. 

She opened her mouth to start talking but then-

“ Hey, um Lila?” Adrien tentatively turned to the brunette. “ Could I have a word with you?”

Lila lit up. 

“ Of course! What do you want to talk about?”

Adrien shuffled his feet.

“ Alone is… what I meant.”

Despite the fact that he said the word alone Rose didn’t get what it was he wanted until she was being pulled out of the room by Nathaniel.

‘ _ Alone? Could he be confessing feelings? What about Marinette? Cool it Rose! It’s probably something else he wants to talk about. _ ’

Her thoughts stopped when Nathaniel closed the door to the room only to crouch down and press his right ear to the wall in what was a blatant eavesdropping. 

“ What are you doin-” Her whisper was cut short when Nathaniel pulled her down next to him. He pressed a finger to his lips and made shushing sound. Rose was about to complain but her ears hooked onto the conversation in the other room.

“ What did you want to talk about Adrien?” Lila was speaking sweetly. “ I’m not sure why you want to be alone but-”

“ You need to stop!” Adrien just blurted it out.

Rose blinked. She let her thoughts run during the awkward silence in the other room. 

‘  _ Stop what? What is he talking about. _ ’

Lila was apparently thinking the same thing.

“ Stop? Adrien what are you talking about?”

There was a pause. Then Adrien took a breath.

“ You need to stop lying.”

He said it so plainly Rose was too confused to be prepared for what came next.

“ Stop lying? Adrien what makes you think-”

“ Lila I was there when Ladybug called you out, I-”

“ Ladybug is the liar! I've told you that!”

Rose let her mouth open in shock, how could anyone say that. Lila just kept talking.

“ She was just jealous! I really am a-”

“ Lila.”

“ I mean it! Everyone thinks she’s this perfect heroine-”

“ Lila-”

“ But in reality she’s just a self centered-”

“ Lila! This isn’t just about what happened with Ladybug, it’s about what you did to Marinette too.”

Silence.

‘  _ Did to Marinette…? _ ’

“ Marinette?” Lila’s spoke quietly before letting out a whimper. “ Adrien I don’t know what Marinette told you but she’s the one that’s been mean to me.”

Rose heard Lila let out a soft sigh.

“ Really.” Her tone was dejected. “ I don’t know why I’ve been trying so hard to be friendly-”

“ No you haven’t.” Adrien sounded… annoyed. He sighed. “ Marinette didn’t say anything to me, the others did.”

Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw Nathaniel press closer to the wall for better volume. She found herself doing the same.

“ They… told me about what you did.”

“ What I did?” Lila sounded confused. “ I don’t understand I’ve been nothing but friendly.”

There was a light smack sound which usually came from someone facepalming.

“ Oh really?” Adrien somehow managed to sound tired and irritated at the same time. “ So you didn’t threaten Marinette in the bathroom when you first came back to school? Didn’t threaten to take all her friends from her just because she could see through your lies?”

Rose felt her throat close up. Her ears were screaming for Lila to deny it. Surely she wouldn’t do such a thing.

“ Okay I did do that, but I was just defending myself! Marinette threatened me first!”

Rose didn’t hear what she said next. Yes Marinette could be a bit brash or harsh when she didn’t like someone but she would  _ never,  _ **_ever_ ** , outright threaten someone. But that meant that Lila wasn’t who she thought she was. That Lila actually threatened Marinette! She felt her insides grow cold.

“ Lila please!” Adrien’s shout brought Rose back into reality. “ You can’t keep tricking people, if you just confess-”

“ Confess? Ha!”

“ I’m sure everyone will forgive you.”

“ I’m sure that I’m gonna make sure that no one forgives you!” Lila sounded really angry. “ You obviously picked your side Adrien-”

“ I'm not on anyone's side yet! Lila look, I know you’re really a good person deep down.”

“ I am! I’m better Maritrash so why are you even bothering with her? Why do you care?”

A quick pause. She swore she heard Adrien growl before taking a deep breath.

“ Come on Lila, you can talk to me… if you’re doing this because you’re lonely then I know all about that I-”

“ I’m not lonely!” Lila’s voice came out a bit strained. She growled in frustration. “You know what Adrien I already have a plan in place to take down Marinette for getting in my way, and I can take you down too.”

“ Lila-”

“ You’re on Marinette’s side ob-”

“ You’d be surprised.” Adrien suddenly sounded relaxed. 

“ What?” Lila didn’t.

“ You’d be surprised with how many people are already on Marinette’s side.”

Another quick pause.

“ I still have the whole class-”

“ No you don’t.”

“ Definitely doesn’t.” Nathaniel hissed before whipping around to pull something out of his backpack.

Rose jumped at the sound of his voice and pulled away from the wall to focus on him. She blinked when he pulled out a bag of cheddar chips, and presented it in front of her like it would solve everything. She stared at him.

“ Hey wipe your eyes Rose.” He said softly. She hadn’t realized she started crying.

“ Nath… this whole time.” Her words came out as a whimper.

“ I know.”

“ You knew?”

“ Yes.”

“ This whole time?”

“ Yes. But don’t worry I have a plan to fix this.” He stood up. “ We need to make sure no one gets akumatized though.”

Rose just stared. This was too much to take in right now. She could still hear the muffled argument in the other room.

“ Rose.” Nathaniel lifted her up to her feet. “ You’ve got to work with me. Right now we can’t let them know we were eavesdropping.”

“ Okay.” She wiped her eyes. The others weren’t going to be happy.

“ Hey don’t worry.” Nathaniel gave her a reassuring smile. “ We’ll fix this and make it up to others. Now play along.”

Before any more questions could be asked the red head turned and walked back through the door. Rose followed just in time to see both Adrien and Lila whip around in panic. Nathaniel just smiled like he hadn’t been spying on them.

“ Hey guys I know Nino just went to get snacks, but I just remembered that I had brought these.” He held up the bag of chips. 

The others didn’t get a chance to talk. Nathaniel jumped forward and pulled Lila aside talking about how he also wanted to bring more specialized snacks to the next movie shooting. He needed to know he she had any allergies or preferences.

 Both Lila and Adrien saw this as an out apparently. As Lila went on about her peanut allergy, Adrien turned to Rose to strike up a conversation. He faltered when he saw her paled expression.

Rose couldn’t hide her emotions very well. So she thanked her lucky stars when Nino chose that moment to come in with some caramel apple slices.

“ Adrien! Sorry I took so long the others called me, they’re almost here. Any way you need to try these there my mom’s specialty.” 

Rose let herself fade into the background. She needed to tell someone. She heard her phone beep. Nathaniel had texted her. She looked up to see him give her a reassuring smile before reading the text.

**_Don’t worry, I’ll tell Juleka. :)_ **

Right, she could tell Juleka. Juleka would believe her. Together they could fix things. They’d make it up to Marinette, they could probably still be friends with Lila, and everything would be fine.

Nino walked up and pushed a caramel apple slice on her while asking if she was alright. She nodded. She was fine, just fragile at the moment. Like a feather.

****

************************************

****

Max fiddled with his phone nervously. He glanced up to see Markov giving him a worried look.

“ Are you gonna tell him?”

Max groaned. Kim invited him so that they could have fun, he didn’t want to ruin his vacation. But still if he was right… He could only imagine how Marinette might feel. That had basically ostracized her a few times. Not to mention what happened during Photo Finish’s attack was anything but fair. 

“ Max!” Kim was running up from the beach completely soaked. “ What's up dude you look like someone just killed your puppy or something.”

“ I’m fine.” Max scooched over and Kim plopped down on the blanket next to him. 

“ Don’t look like it, come on man what’s bugging you?” Kim nudged him. Max humphed and turned away.

“ Come on.” Kim whined and started poking him.

It got annoying. Especially when Markov joined in. Max turned around to tell him to stop only to find puppy dog eyes staring straight into his soul. He could never resist when Kim did that.

“ Fine.” Max hugged his knees. “ It’s Lila, and Marinette too actually.”

Max didn’t look up but when Kim didn’t answer he continued.

“ It just… I’ve been doing some research cause something Nathaniel said got me thinking.” Max paused. “ And I’ve come to the conclusion that…”

Man he didn’t want to say. How could have been so stupid.

“ I know.” Kim’s voice was quiet. Max jerked his head up to find his friend avoiding his gaze.

“ Lila was lying about pretty much everything.”

Max let his jaw drop.

“ You-you knew?”

Kim nodded.

“ I was suspicious when Mari decided she didn’t like her. I just… I know her.”

“ We all know Marinette.”

“ No, I meant Lila.” Kim finally faced his friend. “ I’m not sure if she remembers me but back in fifth… fourth grade she was in Paris, we went to the same school.”

Kim was hugging his knees now.

“ I remember she… she got bullied. Mostly because she was fresh out Italy and didn’t fit in. I was still a shrimp then I was- I was too afraid to do anything. Eventually she moved away with her parents, probably back to Italy.”

Kim let out a soft groan.

“ So when she came back, I decided to believe whatever she said even when Mari expressed doubt. I told myself I was tough enough to defend her now.”

Kim huffed before leaning backwards to lay in the sun. Max let his thoughts wander for a bit. 

“ Hey dude.” Kim muttered. Max hmmed his acknowledgement. 

“ We need to make things up to Marinette. I know that, but I’m sure Lila has a reason for lying.”

Max yawned and stretched his arms.

“ I know.” He looked Kim in the eyes. “ Alix texted, our own shy tomato apparently has a plan.”

Kim sat up.

“ Really? A as little hurt feelings as possible plan?”

Max shrugged.

“ I don’t know. Guess we’ll find out when we get back.”

“ For now though.” Markov was choosing to cut in. “ You guys should enjoy yourself. Vacation doesn’t last forever.” 

Max wasn’t sure if he could. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he should have realized this earlier. He was the smartest guy in the class for crying out loud! Kim at least had an honorable reason for not noticing. 

“ Hey”

Max turned to see Kim giving him a mischievous look. 

“ why don’t you go in the water? It’s not every day you get to come to the beach.”

Max blanched.

“ I’d rather nooOOT!” It was too late Kim had scooped him up and was now carrying him fireman style down to the ocean waves.

Well he supposed he really couldn’t do anything right now. He managed to get his goggles on properly before he was tossed into the cold water. He resurfaced to hear Kim’s carefree laughter.

‘  _ Might as well have fun before things get serious. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long but please comment! It motivates me!  
> Also if anyone has any questions or suggestions I'll gladly take them. Sometimes I don't realize till later that I missed something.   
> If anyone has an idea for an original akuma you can share, I am looking for inspiration for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated (just don't be to harsh).


End file.
